¡Feliz Navidrabble!
by Zio Takumi
Summary: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!
1. Tomarse de la mano

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Un review si les saqué una sonrisa :D**

 **Tomarse de la mano**

Caminaba entre las cabañas de la aldea, bajo el sol abrasador y muerta de calor. El día apenas comenzaba y le quedaba una larga lista de tareas por delante. Tenía que ir a recoger hierbas, jugar con los niños, revisar a la señora Tetsuda, preparar el almuerzo, hacer una pasta con las hierbas, lavar la ropa… ¡Ay, por Dios que alguien la asesine ahora mismo!

Un cuerpo pasó muy cerca del suyo y la empujó con fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar.

—Ups, lo siento querida, creo que no te vi —la mujer le guiñó un ojo y siguió su camino.

Ella gruñó bajo en respuesta, una costumbre que se le había pegado de su marido.

—No te preocupes, Hana —le sonrió con la misma falsedad mientras que se incorporaba.

Odiaba tener que ser falsa, pero odiaba más el tono con el que esa mujer se disculpó. Su voz sonó tan aguda y melosa que solo hacía falta que se pusiera un cartel diciendo "¡Soy hipócrita!". Y es que esa aldeana desde hace un tiempo no dejaba de joderle la vida. ¿Y todo por qué?

Otro cuerpo aterrizó al lado suyo. Interrumpiendo momentáneamente sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? Te caíste… Si serás torpe.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

—El burro se asoma.

—¿Eh?

—Nada —bufó. De nada servía explicarle las "frases hechas" de su época.

En fin, como iba diciendo… tal parece que Hana le tenía ganas a su marido y llevaba un par de semanas intentando separarlos o dejarla mal parada. Si sabía que él estaba en la aldea se ponía el escote más pronunciado posible, usaba un tono de voz especialmente sensual, lo invitaba a cenar o intentaba rozar su cuerpo con el masculino. Ahhh, pero si era ella quien estaba en la aldea…

—Uy, creo que la leña que estoy cargando se enredó en su kimono, lo siento.

—Lamento haberle tirado el agua del pescado encima. La olla es muy grande y no pude ver por dónde iba, querida.

—Ese maquillaje la hace ver muy zorra, ¿No lo cree, excelencia?

Críticas, sabotajes y más críticas era las que vivía a diario. ¡Una vez incluso quiso tirarle el agua de la letrina fingiendo que no la había visto! Gracias a Dios que Inuyasha estaba ahí y logró alzarla justo a tiempo.

—¡Inuyasha-kun! ¡Buenos días!

Oh, oh… la desgraciada volvía a la carga para echarle los perros a su marido ¡Estando ella presente! Hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para marcar territorio. Sí, porque si Inuyasha la mordía para marcarla ella también podía hacerlo a su manera. Se colocó a su lado y entrelazó sus dedos con los de su esposo mientras lo incitaba a andar. Él, como todo buen perro, se limitó a seguirla.

—Inuyasha-kun, me ha sobrado algo de estofado de ayer y me preguntaba si…

—Lo siento, Inuyasha irá conmigo a casa. Será para otra ocasión, Hana.

La dejó con la palabra en la boca y siguieron su camino, siempre tomados de la mano. Él solo sonrió, su hembra a veces podía ser muy posesiva.

 **Fin**


	2. Sonrojo

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Un review si los sonrojé u/u**

 **Sonrojo**

—¡Te digo que no lo hice!

—Oh, vamos, claro que lo hiciste.

—¡Qué no!

—No sirve de nada que me mientas, te conozco bien Inuyasha. Mira, ¡Lo hiciste otra vez!

Bajó sus orejas y apartó la mirada. Llevaban cerca de media hora discutiendo sobre lo mismo. Casados o no, seguían peleando, claro que ahora era por otros temas. Decidió dejar esto para otro momento, no le gustaba que los aldeanos escucharan sus pláticas. Ella entendió su silencio y rio en respuesta, era tan tierno a veces.

Llegaron a un campo que ambos conocían a la perfección. Ella debería quedarse ahí un par de horas recolectando hierbas y clasificándolas, el tipo de bobadas que hacen las sacerdotisas. Él tendría que encontrar algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo, tal vez entrenar o dormir un rato. Aún no se decidía. La vio inclinarse hacia él, con la clara intención de besarlo pero se negó apartando el rostro. No quería besarla luego de lo que le dijo. Bueno, en realidad sí quería pero tendría que hacerse el enojado por un rato al menos.

—Vamos Inuyasha, no me digas que sigues enojado por eso, ¿O sí?

—Claro que no.

—Sí, estás enojado.

—¡Te digo que no, mujer!

—Aja… Seguro.

—Es en serio.

—Bueno, si no estás enojado entonces ven y bésame —sugirió.

—¿Eh?

—Eso, ven. Besa a tu esposa.

No, ni loco la besaría. Pero Kagome sí quería y la muy pilla se estaba poniendo de puntitas para alcanzarlo mientras enredaba los brazos en su cuello. Casi inconscientemente comenzó a alejarla, pero ella insistía. Debió aplicar demasiada fuerza porque su agarre no resistió y se soltó, estaba a punto de caerse, ¿Lo peor? Esa parte del campo era una colina. Kagome no dejaría de rodar por un tiempo y podría dañarse.

Vio su rostro pasar de la picardía al ligero pánico al saber que caería.

—¡Inuya…!

Su grito lo hizo reaccionar y se apresuró a tomarla de la cintura antes de que tocara el suelo. No contaba con que ella aprovechara ese momento de distracción para tomar impulso y, finalmente, besarlo. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y no tardó en sonrojarse. Ella se separó para mirarlo con ternura en los ojos mientras acariciaba la mejilla masculina.

—Amo cuando te sonrojas.

—Maldita perr…

No lo dejó terminar, volvió a besarlo. Es cierto, ella amaba verlo sonrojado y eso no hacía más que avergonzarlo. Le mordió los labios, haciéndola gemir.

—Y yo amo cuando gimes.

Ahora era el turno de ella de sonrojarse.

 **Fin**


	3. Mimos

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Un review si les saqué una sonrisa c:**

 **Mimos**

Entró en la cabaña con un par de piezas de caza a cuestas. Tendría que despedazarlas y almacenarlas, dejaría unas cuantas a mano para que Kagome las cocinara. Un acompasado respirar llamó su atención en cuanto dejó todo en el suelo, haciendo que sus orejitas giraran en esa dirección. Siguió el sonido, encontrándose con que se trataba de su mujer tirada en el futón. Arqueó una ceja antes de destaparla y hablar.

—¿No deberías estar en la aldea a esta hora?

Su mujer emitió algo parecido a un bufido y tomó la manta de las manos de su marido, apenas entreabriendo los párpados, para volver a enroscarse entre las sábanas. Totalmente enfurruñada.

—¿Te ocurre algo? —el ovillo solo se enroscó más sobre sí mismo.

Se dedicó a olfatear el lugar, intentando encontrar rastros de tristeza o enojo en su mujer. Algo que pudiera explicar su comportamiento, efectivamente lo encontró: sangre. Agachó las orejas, había olvidado esas fechas. Kagome debía de estar dolorida, de muy mal humor y con hambre. En los últimos meses de convivencia había aprendido a tratar más íntimamente este tipo de días.

Buscó un par de sábanas extra en una de las esquinas y las extendió sobre Kagome, quien solo atinó a gemir de puro placer al sentir su cuerpo más caliente que antes. Probablemente ella no las había utilizado por miedo a mancharlas. Con sigilo, casi pidiendo permiso, se adentró en las sábanas para reunirse con su mujer que seguía hecha un ovillo.

—¿Te duele? —ella solo asintió— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

—No… Solo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo —la voz de su esposa sonaba más decaída en esas fechas. Hablar le suponía un gran esfuerzo, cada respiración acrecentaba los calambres.

—Está bien.

Posó su palma abierta en su vientre, acaparando el mayor espacio posible para otorgarle algo de su calor corporal. Se sentía mal al no poder ayudarla o al menos no como quisiera. Escuchó que musitaba un bajito pero seguro "gracias", besó su coronilla en respuesta, intentando calmarla.

Kagome comenzó a acercarse hasta refugiar su cabeza en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cuello, buscando más calor y haciendo que sus cuerpos quedasen más juntos. Él aprovechó la posición para mordisquear ligeramente la marca que ella tenía en el cuello, enviándole ligeras descargas de placer que aminoraban el dolor. Cuando el olor femenino se hizo más intenso tuvo que obligarse a parar, ella no estaba en condiciones de aparearse en este momento. Se levantó de la cama, cuidando de no destaparla demasiado y se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

—Iré a prepararte un té —ella se rio, aún bajo las mantas.

—Amo cuando me mimas así. No pareces tú.

Es cierto, no parecía él mismo. Pero era una faceta que solo ella debía conocer, era su deber mimarla en esas fechas. Ya se encargaría de amarla el resto del mes.

 **Fin**


	4. Insomnio

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Un review si les saqué una sonrisaaaa c:**

 **Insomnio**

Se giró a la derecha, el césped le picaba. Se quedó boca arriba, le dolía la espalda. Ahora boca abajo, no, los pechos le molestaban. ¡Agh! Se volteó boca arriba una vez más, totalmente enfurruñada. Suspiró, revolviendo su flequillo.

¿Qué podía hacer? Llevaba horas dando vueltas como un trompo en su saco de dormir. No tenía un móvil con el que distraerse, una televisión con la que dormirse o una comida con la que llenarse. Todos sus recursos estaban inhabilitados, no tenía manera de deshacerse de ese jodido insomnio.

Al sacar uno de sus brazos del interior de la improvisada bolsa rozó su pecho. Enviándole una muy ligera y sutil descarga. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza, le quedaba un último -y muy vergonzoso- recurso. Miró a ambos lados, casi con miedo, comprobando que Miroku dormía a unos cuantos metros apoyado contra un árbol. Sango descansaba a unos cuantos pasos más, abrazada a Kirara mientras sostenía a Shippo contra su pecho. Movió la cabeza hacia arriba, mirando directamente al árbol que sobre su cabeza se encontraba. Divisó a Inuyasha durmiendo sobre una de las ramas, suspiró de puro alivio y volvió a centrarse en su insomnio.

Abrió las piernas, teniendo cuidado de que el sonido de la tela al rozarse con la piel no alertara a ninguno de sus compañeros. Con cautela y algo de adrenalina dirigió su mano derecha a su centro, masajeándose lentamente para estimularse mientras que con su otra mano estrujaba su pecho. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y dejó salir un suspiro pesado, imaginándose que quien la tocaba era el hanyou que dormitaba sobre su cabeza. Una vez que sus ganas comenzaron a despertarse arqueó la espalda para llevar su mano izquierda hacia su intimidad, aún con los ojos cerrados. Corrió la molesta falda y revivió una de sus mejores fantasías, él tomándola de forma salvaje en medio de algún campo o arboleda, totalmente a la intemperie. Mientras que con una mano estimulaba su clítoris, con la otra se frotaba frenéticamente, llevando las caderas contra su palma y haciendo con los dedos presión en el punto exacto. Su respiración se volvió irregular conforme el calor en su cuerpo aumentaba, pero no se detuvo. Contenía los suspiros a duras penas mientras intentaba aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a esa imagen de Inuyasha haciéndola suya, solamente suya.

Tras unos tortuosos segundos el calor se transformó en un fuerte palpitar que inundó todo su ser, anunciando que al fin había alcanzado la cima. Cerró las piernas y se relajó, dejándose llevar por ese placentero palpitar que comenzaba a dormirla.

Estaba por decirle que se quedara quieta de una jodida vez, cada maldito movimiento solo conseguía despertarlo más. Ella era la primera en quejarse del cansancio, pero cuando llegaba la hora de dormir solo hacía tonterías. Uno más, solo un movimiento más, una sola vez que volviera a girarse y juraba por Dios que la tiraría al río más cercano aunque tuviera su bolsa del futuro puesta. Bueno, claro que lo que hizo a continuación no se lo esperó ni en sus más alocadas fantasías. Kagome estaba dormida, pero el que ahora tenía insomnio era él y… otro problema del que era mejor no hablar.

 **Fin**


	5. Te debo un favor

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Dejen un review si quieren más ;)**

 **"Te debo un favor"**

—¿Lo harás?

—No lo sé Kagome, es un viaje largo y…

—Si van en Kirara solo les llevará un día —la exterminadora la miraba dubitativa mientras acunaba a su pequeño hijo— ¡Anda, solo di que sí! —insistió.

—Pero ¿Y los niños?

—La anciana Kaede y Rin podrán cuidarlos, no serán un problema —la castaña hizo un mohín con los labios, sin estar del todo segura—. Además, yo misma me hice cargo de los tres cuando necesitaste dormir todo un día para descansar. Me lo debes —agregó.

—Bien, Kagome, iré yo.

La azabache no pudo menos que abrazar con fuerza a su amiga, realmente necesitaba esto.

—Le avisaré a Miroku que se prepare mientras dejo a los niños en la casa de la anciana Kaede. Partiremos al atardecer —miró pícaramente a su amiga— ¡Y más vale que lo aproveches!

Kagome asintió con ganas y la abrazó una última vez antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su cabaña.

En los últimos meses no había tenido un solo encuentro amoroso con su marido por culpa de los trabajos de ambos. Cuando tenía tiempo libre se encontraba con la sorpresa de que Inuyasha partiría junto con Miroku y no volvería hasta dentro de tres días. Pero cuando él tenía tiempo libre ella estaba ocupada con los aldeanos. Casi nunca coincidían y, últimamente, no podían verse ni siquiera en el almuerzo. Pero todo esto iba a terminar. Por eso le pidió a Sango que reemplazara a Inuyasha en el trabajo por una vez, así ambas parejas tendrían un tiempo a solas —aunque Sango y Miroku solo fuesen a trabajar estaba segura de que el muy pillo encontraría alguna manera de manosearla—. Además, ningún demonio podría representar un problema para un monje y una exterminadora, ¿No?

Corrió la pequeña cortina y se sacó las sandalias antes de entrar. Amaba estar descalza en su hogar. Se dirigió a la habitación matrimonial y allí encontró a su esposo, durmiendo a pata suelta y roncando ligeramente. Una señal de que estaba profundamente dormido. Se sacó el hakama muy sigilosamente, dejando solo su kosode y se metió en la cama, entre las sábanas.

Comenzó a besar el cuello de su esposo, haciendo ruidos para despertarlo, pero él seguía durmiendo. Abrazó su cadera con una de sus piernas y mordió su hombro al mismo tiempo que metía una de sus manos entre sus pantalones. Lo vio abrir los ojos sorprendido y tratar de recordar en dónde se encontraba. Aprovechó su momento de distracción y comenzó a mover su mano, desorientándolo aún más. Cuando al fin la miró pudo relajarse y se concentró en las sensaciones que su mujer le otorgaba.

—¿Qué demonios haces, Kagome? —apretó los ojos fuertemente y ella solo sonrió— Hoy viniste muy cariñosa —jadeó.

—Y no te imaginas cuánto.

Alzó las mantas lo suficiente como para taparlos y seguir tocándose. Esta vez no se le escaparía, la haría complacerla hasta el hartazgo.

 **Fin**

 **Quiero aclarar que no todos los drabbles serán post-manga. Hasta ahora los estoy poniendo en este contexto porque es donde mejor me manejo :0 una vez que me ponga al día con el reto (ya que estoy atrasada un día) me pondré a escribir el capítulo 16 de "¡Otra vez!"**

 **Nos vemossss c:**


	6. Usando la ropa del otro

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **¡Un review si les saqué una sonrisaaa!**

 **Usando la ropa del otro**

—¡Levántate, Kagome!

—¡No!

—¡Andando!

—¡Qué no!

Inuyasha gruñó con molestia y se apresuró a tomarla de un brazo para levantarla del suelo. Parecía un buen plan… hasta que comenzó a gritar.

—¡Ahh! ¡No me levantes! —se zafó de su agarre con una fuerza inhumana y se tapó, tiñendo su rostro de un fuerte rojo— ¡Abajo!

—¡Agh! Kagome, deb...m…s seg…ir —la tierra amortiguaba el sonido de sus gritos, algo que agradecía profundamente— ¡Maldita sea!

—Y yo te digo que no me muevo de aquí sin ropa, ¡Maldita sea! —contestó.

El resto del grupo se mantenía ajeno a la discusión, creían que todo pasaría pronto pero por cómo iban las cosas estaban seguros de que la pelea iba para rato.

—¿Y de dónde coño quieres que te traiga ropa? Estamos a tres días de la aldea de la anciana Kaede así que cállate y muévete.

—¡No, no y no!

—Señorita Kagome, si no le molesta creo que podría prestarle mi ropa para que lo use como kimono el resto del viaje —Miroku se ofreció con amabilidad, notando cómo los ojos de Kagome comenzaban a iluminarse—. Claro que mi Sanguito me vería como Kami me trajo al mundo —se volteó entonces a mirar a la castaña— y déjame decirte… que me ha hecho muy bien.

Sango no esperó a que el susodicho la alcanzara y lo golpeó fuertemente con su Hiraikotsu.

—Ay excelencia, ¡¿Usted no aprende, verdad?!

—Ya para con tus estupideces, monje —mencionó Inuyasha mientras veía aburrido cómo Sango continuaba golpeándolo. Se volteó hacia Kagome, que seguía sentada en el suelo— A ver, Kagome, deja de comportarte como una niña y levántate de una maldita vez.

—¡Pero no tengo…! —no alcanzó a decir nada más porque le arrojaron algo a la cabeza, impidiéndole ver. Cuando se lo sacó vio que era el haori de Inuyasha, alzó la vista mirándolo enternecida— Gracias.

—Feh, como sea… ponte eso y sigamos. Por tu culpa ya nos hemos retrasado bastante.

Ella no dijo nada y se vistió en unos arbustos cercanos, atándose la prenda para que pareciera un vestido. Amaba ese tipo de gestos por parte de Inuyasha, amaba poder oler su aroma, sentirse impregnada de él.

Por culpa de un youkai perdió su uniforme, el pobre estaba totalmente roto y su falda no cubría ni siquiera lo necesario. Le diría a su madre que le comprara uno nuevo en cuanto volviera a su época. Aunque, debía admitir, que era lindo vestirse con la ropa de Inuyasha de vez en cuando.

 **Fin**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a esas cuatro personitas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review ;) ¡Me alegra que les guste! ¡A mí me alegran sus palabras! c:**

 **Descarguen la aplicación de Fanfiction, es súper cómoda y es más fácil comentar. Pueden hacerlo en cualquier momento de la lectura (no como en el sitio web, que te aparece la opción al final de todo). Lo digo porque hay momentos en los que te dan ganas de comentar y decirle de todo a la escritora, pero para cuando te aparece la opción -en internet- se te van las ganas porque ya has leído la resolución y pierde la gracia. Creo que es una forma más dinámica de comunicarse y alegrarnos entre nosotros ;)**

 **¡Besotes!**


	7. Comiendo helado

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Un review si se están muriendo de calorrrr :c**

 **Comiendo helado**

Estaba tirada en su cama, mirando el techo e inflando las mejillas ocasionalmente. Hacía mucho, mucho, pero en serio ¡Mucho! Calor. La mullida cama que en invierno parecía una especie de nube dispuesta a calentarla, ahora no era más que un calvario. La colcha rosada se cernía sobre su cuerpo, casi engulléndola, empeorando el calor. Su humor no estaba mucho mejor, había reprobado uno de los exámenes más importantes del año: el integrador. Aprobar ese maldito examen significaba aprobar toda la materia aún si no había aprobado un solo trabajo en todo el año. Estuvo no una sino dos semanas estudiando y ni así consiguió aprobar. Menudo desastre.

Su familia tampoco estaba en casa, se habían ido a un parque acuático sabiendo de antemano el calor que haría esa tarde. Le dejaron un kilogramo de helado y se fueron, como si eso fuera a animarla. Bueno, tampoco es que podría deprimirse más ¿O sí?

—Y como dice la tía Tetsuko, debes comer si estás feliz y comer el doble si estás triste.

Como no sabía bien en qué clase de estado se encontraba, era mejor dejar que su estómago la guíe y comer hasta reventar. Se giró para caer al suelo y desde allí se arrastró miserablemente hasta las escaleras, donde finalmente tuvo que ponerse de pie para bajar. Se hizo un rodete con uno de los palillos de comer, abrió la heladera y sacó el enorme pote que contenía ese exquisito helado. Tomó una cuchara y se encaminó de nuevo a la habitación.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró. Se tiró al suelo casi al instante, sintiendo el frío mitigar su enojo consigo misma. Abrió el pote y metió la cuchara en el chocolate. Primero hacía grandes pausas entre bocado y bocado, pero a medida que el sabor inundaba sus sentidos aumentó la velocidad, casi sin dejar que se derrita antes de probar una nueva cucharada.

—Así que así es como estudias, ¿Eh? Mocosa.

—¿Eh? —giró el rostro encontrándose con la imponente figura de Inuyasha. Aparentemente había entrado por la ventana. Debería colocar un seguro o al menos enseñarle a tocar— ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?! Estoy muy ocupada. Vete —ordenó.

—Sí, ya veo, ocupada comiendo —espetó— y si no tienes nada mejor que hacer entonces regresemos ahora mismo que ya nos hemos demorado demasia…

—No quiero —interrumpió.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero. Estoy muy triste como para volver —introdujo otra cucharada en su boca, esta vez de almendras con chocolate suizo— y el calor no ayuda.

Era cierto, hacía mucho calor allí dentro y la chica parecía realmente desmotivada mientras comía esa cosa.

—¿Qué estás comiendo?

Ella se dio cuenta, por primera vez, que él no había dejado de mirar el extraño pote desde que llegó. Recordó lo triste que se sentía y lo románticas que eran ciertas películas. Una idea alocada cruzó por su cabeza, una idea que tal vez —solo tal vez— la ayudaría a animarse.

—¿Quieres probar? —él asintió— Pero no hay más cucharas y esta la estoy usando yo ¿Aún así quieres? —volvió a asentir— Bien.

Tomó al chico por los hombros, aferrando bien la tela entre sus dedos para que no pudiera escapar… y lo besó. Inuyasha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no se apartó. En cambio se limitó a disfrutar de las sensaciones que esa chiquilla le daba. El frío agradable que recorría su boca, acompañado por un fuerte sabor que no sabría definir exactamente, las cosquillas que le producía tener la lengua de ella invadiendo su boca… era exquisito.

A pesar de haber intentado combatir el calor con algo de frío, parece que a los dos les gustaba más el calor. Y Kagome lo descubriría muy pronto.

 **Fin**

 **No me gustó mucho como me quedó, pero prometo esforzarme en el próximo! Besos ;)**


	8. Con orejas de animales

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Un review si me salió mejor este drabble que el anterior 7u7**

 **Con orejas de animales**

—Kagome, ¿Qué estás haciendo? No, para. ¡Qué pares! No, así no… ah…

La chica en su regazo solo atinó a reír mientras tocaba con más insistencia las orejas de su esposo. Acariciaba la base con suma rapidez, sabiendo lo que eso ocasionaría en él. Podía sentir aquel bulto tirante y caliente crecer debajo suyo. Dejó que su centro hiciera contacto con la intimidad masculina, aún sobre la ropa, e hizo presión. Como si quisiera sentirse más cerca del suelo, pero ambos sabían que ella quería sentirse cerca de otra cosa que solo él podría darle.

—Me gustaría tener tus orejas —comentó.

Inuyasha, que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados hasta ese momento, la miró ceñudo. Como reprochándole sus palabras, como si de vuelta fuera una niña de seis años que ha dicho una grosería en pleno supermercado.

—¿Qué pasa, Inuyasha? —él no contestó, en cambio apartó las manos femeninas de sus orejas— ¿He dicho algo malo?

—Retira lo que dijiste, Kagome —ordenó.

—¿Lo de las orejas? Pero si son muy lindas, yo quisiera…

—No son lindas y dudo mucho que quieras tenerlas.

Claro, su esposo aún se sentía herido por su pasado. Creyó que había superado aunque sea un poco todo lo vivido, pero seguía igual que antes.

—Ya te dije Inuyasha que no debes sentirte así —tomó su rostro con sus manos, haciendo que la mirara fijamente—. Eres hermoso tal y como eres, con tus virtudes y tus defectos. Sobre todo tus defectos —él gruñó— porque hay que reconocer que a veces eres muy cascarrabias —bromeó—. Pero así te amo.

Ella lo besó en los labios con ternura, tratando de distraerlo. De hacerlo sentir seguro una vez más. Frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, instándolo a tocarla. Haciéndole sentir que ella estaba deseosa de él, que su cuerpo clamaba por su atención. Cuando finalmente estaba por responder ella cortó el beso, dejándolos unidos por un hilillo de baba.

—Y no me cansaré de decir que amo tus orejas. Porque son tiernas —las mencionadas dieron un tirón—, porque son suaves —las acarició dulcemente— y porque ya sé cómo hacer funcionar a mi marido —y las apretó.

Estuvo a muy poco de soltar una maldita grosería, ¡Le había dolido hasta la puta madre! Pero se contuvo al sentir humedad en ellas. ¡Las estaba lamiendo! Y la sensación era, por decir algo pequeño, jodidamente exquisita. Se aferró a su cintura y mordió con insistencia sus senos por cada vez que ella mordió sus orejas o, como ahora, jugaba con ellas. Sentía que las rascaba y mimaba, que las estimulaba sabiendo que eso provocaba en él reacciones muy vergonzosas. Pero que desde que se casó con Kagome había aprendido a aprovechar.

—Te amo —soltó.

—Yo también, tonto —y comenzó a deshacerse de su kosode.

 **Fin**


	9. Ritual matutino

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ritual matutino**

Se revolvió entre las mantas, sin poder ignorar por más tiempo la presencia de luz en la habitación. Tendría que colocarle cortinas a las ventanas si quería dormir tanto como se le antojase. Sintió un cuerpo al lado suyo y se apegó a él mientras intentaba robarle algo de su calor corporal. Hacía bastante frío este invierno y era bien sabido que los hombres son parecidos a un gato gigante ¡Alabada sea su buena circulación!; pensó.

—¿Ya te despertaste?

Alzó su mirada chocolate solo para encontrarse de frente con un par de ojos dorados.

—No te desperté, ¿O sí? —se lamentó y él solo negó con la cabeza.

—No, esperaba a que te levantaras.

—La verdad es que no quisiera hacerlo. Hace mucho frío —añadió.

Escuchó que se reía. Una risa corta y varonil, esa que solo a él le salía. Como diciendo "No me sorprende" y ella también rio, era cierto, a nadie le asombraba que a ella le fascinara echarse todo el día en la cama.

La tomó de la cintura y la colocó encima suyo para poder admirarla mejor, Kagome solo dejó hacer. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

—¿Y no me vas a saludar?

—Oh, cierto. Hola.

—No, así no. Sabes a lo que me refiero —tomó su mentón delicadamente y trató de incorporarse para besarla, pero ella se apartó.

—No puedo besarte, estoy casada —bromeó— ¿Qué pasa si mi esposo nos ve?

—No nos va a ver —siguió—. Será solo un beso.

—¿Solo uno?

—Sí… a menos que quieras más.

—Mmm… no sé, si besas bien entonces tal vez quiera más.

—¿Y si te beso mal?

—Me iré con mi esposo —anunció con firmeza. Una firmeza que a él lo hizo reír.

—Entonces trataré de hacerlo bien.

Acunó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos, tratando de no dañarla con sus garras. Ella entrecerró los ojos y se dejó besar, primero dulcemente y luego con algo de rapidez. La azabache le mordió traviesamente el mentón, sabiendo que a él le encantaba. Él le pellizcó una pierna y Kagome tiró levemente de sus orejas. Sintió que algo debajo de ella comenzaba a crecer y sonrió cortando el beso.

—No podemos, señor Inuyasha. Mi esposo me mataría —él le sonrió enseñando uno de sus colmillos y la colocó debajo de su cuerpo—. He dicho que no —enfatizó.

—Será solo un ratito —y volvió a besarla, esta vez rozando sus cuerpos—, no creo que alguien lo note —metió su mano debajo del hakama de su compañera y tocó donde ella lo necesitaba. La escuchó gemir bajo—. Además, tu también lo deseas, perra.

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y atrajo su rostro para besarlo con fuerza. El desgraciado sabía MUY bien la forma en que a ella le excitaba que la llamara así. Abrió sus piernas para permitir que su compañero se acomodara entre ellas, para rozarse mejor. A la mierda ese juego; pensó.

—Hazme tuya, Inuyasha —suplicó.

—Como quieras, perra.

 **Fin**


	10. Celos

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Celos**

Se quitó el flequillo de la frente por enésima vez y se secó el sudor con el dorso de la mano. La tarde apenas comenzaba y ya no daba más de tanto calor. El traje de sacerdotisa no ayudaba mucho, lo único que podía consolarla un poco era el hecho de tener el pelo recogido en un improvisado rodete. Siguió caminando intentando no agitarse demasiado mientras hacía las compras correspondientes para cenar esa noche. La cesta se volvería muy pesada para ella si seguía comprando, pero no encontraba a Inuyasha por ningún lado. ¿Dónde se habría metido el muy pillo?

—¡Inuyasha-kunnn!

Una voz aguda, chillona y extremadamente dulce llegó a sus oídos. Apretó los dientes y trató de contar mentalmente hasta cien. ¿Es que esa mujer nunca se cansaría de echarle los perros a su…? Momento, ¿Lo había llamado? Sostuvo con firmeza la canasta antes de voltearse. Efectivamente, allí venía caminando el susodicho muy campantemente mirando a quién sabe dónde. Lo miró ceñuda y observó cómo Hana iba corriendo a su encuentro, trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra.

—¡Inuyasha-kun! Llevo buscándolo toda la tarde. Verá, mi cabaña tiene un agujero en el techo. Me preguntaba si… —la vio tocarse el cabello exageradamente, peinándolo con sus dedos— podría venir a arreglarlo.

Rio para sus adentros, como si Inuyasha fuera a ayudar a otra persona en su tiempo libre. Prefería pelear con Shippo antes que…

—Está bien.

¡¿Qué?!

Creyó escuchar mal, pero ver como su marido se iba detrás de esa mujer le dijo que había escuchado todo perfectamente bien. Sintió patadas en el vientre y supo que su hijo estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Apretó más la canasta y se fue del lugar dando pasos fuertes. Debió de dejar muy en claro que estaba furiosa porque el mercader ni siquiera le reclamó que se llevaba cosas sin pagar. ¡A la mierda el que se le cruzara ahora en el camino!

Llegar a su cabaña en medio del bosque le supuso un gran esfuerzo. Tenía la cara roja, el cuerpo sudado y la respiración agitada. Tiró la cesta con verduras y carne al piso, sin delicadeza alguna y se fue rumbo a su habitación. Se deshizo de su ropa y se colocó una yukata mientras sentía cada vez más movimientos en su vientre, el pequeño estaba realmente inquieto pero ella no podía deshacerse de su enojo.

¡Maldito sea Inuyasha! ¡Maldito por enamorarla! Maldito por embarazarla, maldito por pasearse todas sus tardes en completa libertad mientras que ella estaba cada vez más gorda. Maldito por hacer que su cintura desapareciera, por hacer que sus pechos le dolieran todo el día. Maldito por ni siquiera estar para sostener las pesadas cargas de su esposa o para ayudarla a cocinar. Pero, por sobre todo, ¡Maldito sea por irse con la maldita de Hana!

» » » » » » » »

Casi anochecía cuando al fin se dignó a venir. Entró en la pequeña cabaña y lo primero que se encontró fue a su mujer preparando la cena.

—Llegué a casa —anunció, pero ella no le contestó, en cambio, siguió mirando fijamente la olla mientras la revolvía— ¿Kagome? —nada— ¿Ocurre algo? —seguía moviendo el cucharón— ¡Oye, mujer, contesta!

Pero la joven seguía callada, algo extremadamente raro en ella. Se sentó en silencio, decidiendo que era mejor dejarla tranquila en su condición. El lugar olía a tristeza y furia, la notaba especialmente decaída. ¿A qué podría deberse? ¿Cómo podría animarla? ¿Sería buen momento para darle eso? Bueno, él no era de pensar mucho así que hizo lo que su instinto le dictó. Se acercó a Kagome con cautela, casi agazapándose. Como si quisiera tantear el terreno.

—Oye… Kagome, te traje algo —normalmente ella se habría mostrado ansiosa por recibir un regalo, pero esta vez continuó ignorándolo—. Bueno, no sé si sea exactamente para ti… pero espero que te quite esa cara que tienes.

Kagome no estaba de humor para verlo. No estaba de humor para escuchar su voz hablándole del servicio tan desinteresado que le hizo a Hana. Quería comer algo e irse a dormir, sola. Lo echaría por esta noche de la cabaña y colocaría un campo para que no entrara. Seguramente se iría con Hana, ella era muy linda y dulce —cuando no intentaba hacerle alguna maldad—, buena cocinera y tenía un cuerpo en verdad hermoso. ¿Y ella qué? Aún después del parto su cuerpo no sería el mismo. Se llenaría de estrías, canas prematuras, los pechos se caerían, su vientre sería flácido…

La escuchó soltar un ligero sollozo y la abrazó por detrás, ella no pareció darse cuenta. Lo que sea que la haya puesto tan sensible esperaba que pudiera irse pronto gracias al regalo que le trajo. Apartó las manos femeninas del cucharón y depositó algo en ellas, la miró atentamente esperando su reacción.

Sintió calidez en sus manos y un peso ser depositado en ellas, era algo suave y ligero. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces intentando apartar las lágrimas de ellos. Miró sus manos, encontrándose con un pequeño trozo de tela, era realmente diminuto. Era de un color celeste con pequeños detalles en azul, por la calidad podría decir que estaba hecho de un hilo muy costoso. Miró hacia su marido, por primera vez desde que llegó, y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Hace unos meses viste esto mientras caminábamos por la aldea y quisiste comprarlo pero no tenías el dinero. Así que se lo encargué a la mujer que los hacía… es para el cachorro —explicó—. Solo que era muy costoso y me llevó tiempo reunir el dinero, hoy por la tarde pude ir a retirarlo —vio como Kagome abría enormemente los ojos, como sorprendida—. ¿Qué?

—Entonces, lo de hoy a la tarde… —la miró sin saber bien a qué se refería— lo de Hana —aclaró.

Finalmente entendió todo. Ella los había visto, con razón no la encontraba por ningún lado. Por eso estaba tan triste. Kagome estaba especialmente sensible debido a su embarazo y podía malentender todo con el doble de facilidad que antes, además de ponerse celosa a menudo sobre todo si esa aldeana estaba de por medio. La abrazó y besó su coronilla.

—Fui a arreglar esa cosa solo porque podría reunir lo último que me faltaba para pagar la ropa del cachorro. Se enojó mucho cuando le pedí que me pagara.

La escuchó reír por primera vez en todo el día y no pudo menos que sonreír. Al fin Kagome volvía a la normalidad.

—Creo que deberías controlar tus celos.

—Y mira quién lo dice —bromeó.

 **Fin**

 **Lo hice más largo de lo que debería porque creo que esta pequeña viñeta merecía más de 500 palabras para que no se pierda tanto la esencia :0**

 **¡Comenten! ;)**


	11. En una batalla

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **En una batalla**

Inuyasha saltó esquivando las enormes garras del oso. Sango tiró su hiraikotsu apuntando al vientre del enorme demonio, éste lo golpeó con sus garras y desvió la dirección del arma. No contento con eso, golpeó con fuerza la tierra y creó una nube espesa de polvo que les impidió ver. Su objetivo era claro: hacer que el hiraikotsu golpeara a alguno de ellos.

—Kagome, quédate atrás —tanteó su espalda, pero solo tocó el aire— ¿Kagome?

La chica había visto, en medio de todo el polvo, una tenue luz proveniente del fragmento de Shikon. Podría utilizar este momento para dispararle al enemigo y terminar así la terrible batalla. Apuntó a la cabeza, de donde venía aquel violáceo brillo y liberó una enorme carga de su poder espiritual, con eso sería suficiente. Cuando estaba por soltar la flecha dos brillos se unieron al panorama, pero estos eran rojos y se acercaban peligrosamente a ella. Sintió escalofríos al escuchar una respiración muy cerca y un bufido estremecedor helarle la sangre. Pronto pudo reconocer una silueta negruzca que se enderezaba frente a sus ojos.

Mierda, el oso estaba frente a ella y se preparaba para matarla.

Lo vio alzar su pata derecha mientras profería un ronco bufido, preparado para desgarrar su vientre de un solo zarpazo. Soltó la flecha por inercia, sin energía espiritual al haberse desconcentrado. La flecha dio en el vientre del demonio, no lo mató, pero sí lo enfureció. El enemigo bajó su pata listo para matarla, ella solo atinó a cerrar los ojos esperando el desgarrador dolor.

—¡Kagome!

Alguien la tomó de la cintura apartándola y algo cálido tocó su rostro. Cuando sus pies tocaron la tierra se permitió abrir los ojos para mirar a su salvador.

—Inuyasha, graci…

Lo vio doblarse del dolor, ¿Qué le había pasado? Se apretaba el vientre, debía tener algo en ese lugar. Intentó tocarlo, pero él la apartó con la mirada. Tuvo ganas de llorar por su rechazo y se apresuró a secarse el rostro con el dorso de la mano. Sintió algo pegajoso y se miró la mano, encontrándose con sangre… una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Inuyasha, ¿Estás bi…?

—¡Señorita Kagome! —Miroku llegó corriendo a su lado notando el estado de su amigo que se negaba a hablar pero se quejaba con sonoros gruñidos— He logrado deshacerme del polvo con ayuda de mi agujero negro. ¿Dónde está el fragmento?

De pronto volvió a la realidad, estaban en plena batalla. Inuyasha estaba herido y ella era la única que podía terminar esto.

—En su cabeza —Miroku asintió con la intención de darle el golpe final al demonio pero ella lo detuvo con un ademán—. Debo hacerlo yo misma —añadió.

Buscó al oso con la mirada y lo encontró luchando con Sango. Preparó una nueva flecha, se concentró en su poder espiritual y en su objetivo. Disparó justo cuando el animal estaba desprevenido, matándolo al instante. Se sintió orgullosa, al fin había sido capaz de terminar una batalla por su cuenta. Seguramente Inuyasha se sentiría igual de orgulloso que ella.

—Esto no habría pasado si fueras una arquera decente como Kikyo, estúpida —escuchó a su espalda.

Él se desmayó y ella tuvo ganas de llorar. Una vez más la comparaba con "su querida Kikyo".

 **Continuará**


	12. Disculpándose después de la batalla

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Disculpándose después de la batalla**

Kaede terminó de vendarlo y lo cubrió con una manta. Inuyasha seguía dormido y hacía ligeras muecas a causa del dolor, incluso respirar le resultaba doloroso.

—El demonio le atravesó el estómago.

—¿Estará bien, señora Kaede?

—Por supuesto —anunció—, en un par de días estarán viajando de nuevo. Solo necesita descansar o la herida podría tardar más en sanar.

Kagome escuchaba todo en silencio mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Se sentía culpable por permitir que a Inuyasha lo hirieran de esa manera, no era la primera vez que pasaba y probablemente no sería la última. Era un estorbo para él, su vida peligraba constantemente y él no hacía otra cosa que dañarse por su culpa. Lo que le dijo era cierto, por mucho que le doliera. Si Kikyo hubiera estado ahí no se hubiera distraído por un par de lucecitas bobas, ni habría fallado en su objetivo innumerables veces o fragmentado la perla. Kikyo era una mejor compañera para Inuyasha, para el grupo entero, con ella terminarían la búsqueda mucho antes de lo previsto. Podrían convertir a Inuyasha en humano y ser felices en una época a la que ambos pertenecían. Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y se apretó la falda en un intento por liberar la frustración contenida. Se levantó sin mirar a nadie y salió de la cabaña rumbo al pozo, lo mejor sería desaparecer de esta época y dejar de entrometerse en la relación de esos dos.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos en los cuales los párpados del albino comenzaron a moverse, como queriendo despertar, como notando la ausencia de alguien.

—Está despertando.

—¡Inuyasha! Vaya susto que nos pegaste, amigo mío.

Uno a uno lo fueron saludando, viendo que abría poco a poco los ojos. Shippo, en cambio, se acercó para abrazarlo —algo extraño en él— y colocó su cabeza muy cerca de las orejas caninas. Después de que lo soltara, Inuyasha pidió, extrañamente, que los dejaran solos. Con algo de esfuerzo, se semi incorporó.

—¿Dónde está?

—Se fue por tu culpa, perro tonto. Ella debe creer que es su culpa que estés así y acaba de irse, probablemente no quiera volver en un par de días —regañó. Lo que Shippo no sabía era que Kagome no planeaba regresar.

—Oye, Shippo —llamó— ¿Puedes hacerte pasar por mí y quedarte aquí?

》》》》》》》》》

Quedaba muy poco para llegar al pozo, no quería llegar jamás pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía quedarse en un lugar al que no pertenecía, un lugar donde siempre causaba problemas y era constantemente comparada con alguien más.

Se apoyó en el borde de madera y flexionó una de sus rodillas, estaba lista para saltar, lista para tomar impulso y despedirse de ese mundo, pero alguien la tomó de la mano obligándola a voltear.

—¿Qué crees que haces?

Inuyasha estaba ahí, mirándola entre enfadado y confundido. Ver los vendajes cubrir casi todo su torso solo le causó dolor, él estaba así por su culpa.

—¿Qué quieres? Si quieres ramen entonces pídele a Sango porque yo…

—No he venido por eso. ¿Pensabas marcharte? ¿Pensabas huir así nada más? —regañó. Ella solo agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose abatida —¡Contesta!

—¡No me grites! —estalló— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que me quedara? No pienso quedarme después de haberte dañado.

—¡Tú nunca me dañaste, tonta!

—¿Ah, no? ¡Mírate! Estás así por mi culpa, por ser tan… Es mejor que me marche. Tienes razón, Kikyo habría reaccionado mejor. Tal vez deberías ir a buscarla y decirle que termine la búsqueda por mí.

—¡¿De dónde carajos sacaste todas esas estupideces?!

—¡Pues de ti, tonto!

Inuyasha se mordió la lengua, sabiendo que Kagome tenía razón. Por cómo iban las cosas sabía que Kagome se iría sin importar qué le dijera, discutir no serviría de nada.

—Los humanos son débiles —soltó y ella apartó la mirada lista para irse. Pero Inuyasha volvió a impedírselo tomando su mano—. Kagome, me atravesaron el estómago y sigo aquí. Un humano no puede. Si ese demonio te hubiera atacado, si te hubiera dañado así… estarías muerta y no podría perdonarme eso jamás.

—Pero estás lastimado —se lamentó estando al borde de las lágrimas, sintiendo el peso de la culpa volver.

—Para mí es un honor recibir las heridas por ti.

Kagome rompió a llorar y se volteó para abrazarlo fuertemente pero teniendo cuidado con su herida. Ese tonto siempre tuvo lengua larga, pero sabía decir las palabras adecuadas para hacer que ella se quedara.

 **Fin**

 **Creo que tener un long fic en proceso, meterme a un reto de 31 días, a un reto anual (tres one shot por mes durante doce meses) y a un concurso para navidad al mismo tiempo no era tan buena idea c:**

 **¡Un review si me desean suerte e inspiración para completar todos estos retos!**


	13. Cocinando

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Cocinando**

Estaba echado en el suelo mirando fijamente el techo de la cabaña, el silencio del lugar era cortado ocasionalmente por el piqueteo de la pequeña cuchilla contra la madera.

—La señora Matsuda me dijo que le gustaba mucho la forma en que me peinaba y me obsequió un par de horquillas. Espero poder usarlas en el próximo festival. Ah y tendré que atender un parto el próximo mes. Estoy algo nerviosa pero espero que todo salga bien y…

Claro, además del insistente parloteo por parte de su esposa.

—Ey, Inuyasha, ¿Me escuchas? —no obtuvo respuesta— ¿Hola?

Entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo insistentemente. Su mente parecía estar vagando por algún lugar en el cosmos.

—Una manada de unicornios vino anoche y dijeron que iban a secuestrarme si no les dabas tu espada. Fue aterrador —nada. Inuyasha seguía absorto en sus pensamientos—. Y… por cierto, Koga vendrá a cenar hoy.

Lo vio levantarse rápidamente y posarse delante de ella con el ceño fruncido.

—¡¿Estás loca, mujer?! —finalmente lo había hecho reaccionar— Ese pulgoso no pisará esta cabaña ni en sus sueños. ¡Lo mataré antes de que ponga un solo pie fuera de su mugrosa cuev…!

—Era mentira —lo cortó.

—¿Qué?

Kagome solo suspiró y bajó la mirada. Estuvo todo el tiempo hablando en vano, Miroku la escuchaba más que él. Eso la hizo sentirse triste y centrarse aún más en su labor. Inuyasha intentaba procesar lo anteriormente dicho, creía que estaba disimulando bien —asintiendo ocasionalmente mientras su mujer hablaba— pero parece que no era así. Se sentó frente a ella, separados únicamente por una tabla, esperando a que ella retomara su relato, pero no fue así.

—¿Y… cómo va el entrenamiento con Kaede?

Kagome picaba ligeramente más rápido el puerro. Claro, ella había terminado de entrenar hace casi dos meses. Tonto.

—¿Ya no te duele más ahí abajo? Ya sabes, esa cosa de mostruación… menstración… Esa mierda.

Se puso un poco colorada. Solo recordaba eso porque le negó tener relaciones sexuales durante una semana. Si seguía así se las prohibiría por un mes entero.

Pregunta tras pregunta solo conseguía empeorar la situación. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para recordar un consejo que le dio Miroku hace ya un tiempo. A las mujeres les gustaba que les hicieran una pregunta y él tenía un buen matrimonio con Sango gracias a que hacía esa pregunta constantemente. A él le iría de maravilla si la hacía, ¿No?

—Y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

Kagome parecía una procesadora de primera generación a esta altura, picaba con tal rapidez las verduras y desmenuzaba la carne con tanta precisión que ni el mismo Sesshomaru igualaría su velocidad. ¿La había cagado? Vio como dejaba el cuchillo con un sonoro golpe sobre la tabla y apagaba con agua la enorme olla.

—¿Kagome? ¿Por qué escondes tus ojitos? Anda, mírame. Kagome, ¡Te estoy hablando maldita sea!

Efectivamente, lo miró a los ojos pero con furia en ellos. Lo tomó del haori y él la siguió por inercia hasta la puerta de la cabaña. Allí lo empujó fuera, estaba por reclamarle pero ella lo calló con la mirada y colocó un campo de fuerza alrededor de la casa. Eso no era bueno.

—Hoy duermes fuera, ¡Por desconsiderado! ¡Idiota!

Síp, la había cagado.

 **Fin**


	14. Haciendo algo juntos

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Haciendo algo juntos**

Siguió a su esposa a escondidas al notar que se desviaba de su destino, rumbo al campo. Caminaba totalmente distraída, contoneando las caderas y tarareando muy bajito. Podrían matarla, era una tonta, por eso mismo la siguió. Daba la impresión de ser una presa fácil e ingenua. Ella llegó a un claro lleno de flores, tal vez ese paisaje le daba paz, quién sabe. Se notaba que iba a pasar un tiempo allí así que se acomodó en una de las ramas dispuesto a vigilarla. Kagome dio un par de pasos antes de girarse y susurrar algo.

"¿No vas a bajar?"; escuchó.

La melodiosa voz de Kagome llegó a sus sentidos y se decidió a bajar sabiendo que le hablaba a él. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura antes de darle un casto beso.

—¿Sabías que estaba aquí?

—Pues claro, tonto —rio—. ¿O acaso creías que realmente bajo tanto la guardia? Me ofendes.

—A veces sí, pareces muy despistada. Si yo fuera un demonio podría hacer esto fácilmente —le mordió traviesamente la mejilla.

—¡Ay, bruto!

—O esto —y apretó su trasero con una mano, haciendo que ella pegara un brinquito.

—Ya, ya entendí que eres un demonio malo —bromeó—. Pero te traje aquí para que veas esto, ¿No es hermoso?

—Creo que tú eres más hermosa.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente, amaba que le hiciera ese tipo de cumplidos. Alzó su rostro mientras miraba atentamente los labios masculinos, aferró su ropa entre sus finos dedos y acomodó sus piernas para estar más cerca de él. Inuyasha sonrió ansioso mientras veía a su mujer acercarse a él, gruñó de puro placer ante la anticipación. Faltaba muy poco para que se besaran, tan tolo unos milímetros para probar el sabor de la boca femenina. Justo antes de acortar la distancia definitivamente la vio sonreír pícaramente y acto seguido sintió que lo empujaba seguido de un pequeño dolor en el pie. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el suelo y su mujer se reía parada ante él.

—Vaya, sí que te hago bajar la guardia. Shippo no podrá creer que el gran Inuyasha se distrajo tanto con una mujer —reía a carcajadas abrazando su estómago.

Él mismo se rio antes de tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla con él, quedando semi enterrados entre las flores. Le acomodó un mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja con cariño, se sentía tan feliz cuando la veía reír de aquella manera. Realmente valieron la pena esos tres tortuosos años de espera.

Estuvieron un rato revolcándose entre las flores o haciéndose cosquillas como una pareja de novios, de vez en cuando ella le robaba besos y él le daba roces atrevidos en respuesta. Después de un rato se quedaron sentados mientras disfrutaban del sol, mientras Kagome jugaba con una de las flores y él se relajaba.

—Me ama… No me ama… Me ama… No me ama… —la escuchaba decir una y otra vez mientras desarmaba la flor— Me ama… No me ama…

—Te amo.

Le arrancó el último pétalo de las manos y tomó su mentón para adueñarse de sus labios.

Nunca se cansaría de decirle lo mucho que la amaba, sobre todo si era en el oído y entre las sábanas.

 **Fin**


	15. Discusión

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Discusión**

—¡¿Podrías ayudarme alguna vez?! —Kagome gritaba furiosa mientras veía la suciedad que rodeaba su cabaña.

—¡Eso es lo que hago, tonta! —gritó mientras tomaba una tela vieja y la pasaba por las paredes a regañadientes.

—¡Pero hazlo bien, idiota! ¡Y no me grites! —le arrebató de un tirón la tela a su marido mientras lo miraba más enfadada que antes— ¡Estos son los pañales del bebé!

—¿Y cómo demonios iba yo a saberlo?

Inuyasha gruñó molesto mientras la miraba intentando por todos los medios contenerse y no gritarle más. Kagome suspiró sonoramente y reafirmó al pequeño que estaba apoyado en su cintura. Ajeno a todo, comenzó a rebuscar el seno de su madre, obligando a esta a sacar su pecho y alimentarlo.

—¿Por qué nunca ayudas en nada? ¡Estás fuera todo el día y solo te apareces para comer! ¡Bien podrías limpiar nuestro cuarto al menos! —lo escuchó gruñir nuevamente y fijar sus furiosos ojos en ella.

—Trabajo para mantenernos y hago viajes durante varios días ¡Pero ni así te alcanza! Todo lo que haces es quedarte aquí y clasificar tus plantas bobas, atender gente y disparar flechas aún más estúpidas —la vio abrir la boca sorprendida y sus ojos se notaban ligeramente más cristalinos que antes—. La mujer eres tú y debes comportarte como tal. Debes cuidar de nuestro hijo, prepararme el almuerzo y darme sexo cuando se me antoje ¡¿Escuchaste?!

Kagome no cabía en sí. Ya estaba bastante alterada por el reciente parto, por la época de resfrío en la aldea de la cual debería hacerse cargo, harta de llegar a su casa y encontrarla el doble de sucia que la noche anterior. Era hora de hablar con su esposo —más bien discutir— sin importar a qué extremos fuesen a llegar, pero que le hiciera un comentario tan asquerosamente machista era algo que no pensaba tolerar.

El ambiente se hizo notablemente más pesado. El silencio solo era roto por el desesperado chupeteo de su hijo que intentaba sacar tanta leche como le fuera posible.

—¡Ahh, el señor está cansado! ¿No? ¿Cansado de qué? ¿Cansado de estar pavoneándote por el bosque? ¿Cansado de poder llegar a casa y que la cena esté lista? ¡Yo estoy cansada, Inuyasha! El bebé no para de llorar, tengo callos en las manos por lavar sus pañales, ¡No tengo tiempo ni para peinarme! —el bebé comenzaba a inquietarse, revolviéndose y poniendo más histérica a su madre. Por primera vez se daba cuenta de que tenía razón, su esposa estaba terriblemente demacrada. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre al igual que sus ropas. El niño volvió a revolverse y esta vez clavó sus garras en el pecho de su madre, sacándole un quejido de dolor— ¡Quédate quieto! —estalló. Estallaron, mejor dicho, porque el pequeño comenzó a berrear frenéticamente. El llanto era tan fuerte que lo obligó a plegar sus orejas— Genial, ¡Ahora mi leche si agriará y llorará más y…!

Ahora ella también lloraba, se derrumbó delante suyo y comenzó a llorar. Se sentía sucia, cansada, no comprendida… se sentía sola. Verla así le rompió el corazón y se apresuró a tomar a su hijo de los brazos de su esposa.

—Ya no puedo más, Inuyasha —sollozó.

La abrazó y besó su coronilla. Se había excedido. Había olvidado que ella venía de una época muy distinta donde las mujeres no parían a los catorce años sino mucho después, donde no estaban acostumbradas a estar solas sino a trabajar como un equipo en el matrimonio. Acunó al pequeño hasta que dejó de llorar y miró a su esposa con amor en los ojos.

—Lo siento. Trataré de ayudar, ve a bañarte y duerme un poco. Yo me haré cargo del cachorro hasta entonces.

Y ella volvió a llorar, pero de felicidad. Al fin podría relajarse.

 **Fin**

 **¡Comenten! En la última actualización me hizo falta leer sus comentarios :c espero que esta vez me haya quedado mejor :0**

 **Me demoré porque estaba planeando una fiesta sorpresa para mi amiga ;) intentaré actualizar esta noche si la lluvia me lo permite :0**


	16. Contrayendo matrimonio

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Contrayendo matrimonio**

Estaba nervioso, pero a la vez tremendamente exaltado. Intentó concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fueran sus sudorosas manos o el aroma de ella acercándose entre los matorrales y arboledas. Intentó concentrarse en el sonido de las aves, en las campanillas que sonaban rítmicamente anunciando algo -o a alguien-, en los adornos de papel color rojo fuego con tonalidades en naranja. El sonido de tela ser arrastrada y la mezcla dulzona de flores inundó sus sentidos. Ella estaba ahí, finalmente había llegado. Portaba un bellísimo kimono al estilo tradicional de la época pero agregándole sutiles bordados que lo hacían ver extravagante, elegante… exquisito para cualquier mujer que pudiera tan solo soñar con una boda semejante.

Su pequeña y esbelta figura podía apreciarse perfectamente aún con el vestido puesto. La seda blanca se ceñía en su cintura, el escote en forma de corazón le daba una buena vista de sus redondeados pechos pero sin llegar a ser vulgar. Las piernas largas y torneadas, depiladas con azúcar, se dejaban ver en todo su esplendor. Detrás de ella había una cola color rojo carmín, símbolo de su pasión y recordatorio de las ropas de su amado, con bordados de encaje blanco con dibujos de sakuras. El cabello lo tenía a medio recoger. Dándole volumen en la parte de atrás pero dejando algunos mechones sueltos, los rizos enmarcaban su rostro ligeramente maquillado con arroz y un labial sutil pero que lo impulsaba a besar, una vez más, los labios de su futura esposa.

Los preparativos habían estado listos en menos de un mes. No solo los aldeanos se ofrecieron a ayudar sino las aldeas vecinas que habían visitado tres años atrás en búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon, las aldeas que habían ayudado en el pasado se ofrecían ahora para hacer memorable esta unión tan poco convencional. Los hombres trajeron ganado, bien gordo y joven, carne tierna para su disfrute. Las mujeres se desvelaron siete días y siete noches cosiendo hilo por hilo el tan elaborado vestido que ahora Kagome portaba con gracia. Los niños se treparon a los árboles para adornar el camino hasta el pequeño arco donde se unirían frente a tantas personas.

Salió de su pequeña ensoñación al verla justo a su lado, ambos frente a Miroku y Kaede, ella con las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus preciosos ojos chocolate y él a punto de gritar de pura euforia. Le sonrió, sin arrogancia ni burla, una sonrisa que le decía:

 _"Estás preciosa…"_

Y que ella correspondió con una lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

Fueron largos años los que los separaron y pocos meses los que necesitó para estar unido irremediablemente a la chiquilla loca que siempre lo sentaba. Pedirle matrimonio le había costado horrores, pero valía la pena tenerla ahí, delante de él a punto de ser besada. A punto de ser oficialmente su mujer frente a todo humano que se le cruzara.

En la noche le enseñaría que había ceremonias más interesantes y que le haría saber a todo demonio que ella ya tenía quien le calentara las sábanas… y algo más.

 **Fin**

 **¡Volví! Me distraje y ahora estoy súper atrasadaaaa**

 **Gracias a esos TERNURITAS que leyeron este fic y que EN CADA CAPÍTULO dejaron un hermoso y breve comentario, me encantó saber su opinión sobre cada drabble en específico. Gracias Rinnu y LaWeaAzul, ¡Hermosas palabras!**

 **¡¿Listos para una maratón?! En la noche subiré todos los drabbles que pueda ;) ¡Así que tengan sus dedos listos para dejar comentarios!**


	17. Risas

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Risas**

Estaba acostado de medio lado mientras observaba el pequeño bulto en el suelo siendo tapado por una fina pero delicada manta. Llevaba tiempo mirando al pequeño que se revolvía dentro, intentando destaparse sin tener éxito y cuando lo lograba era su padre quien volvía a cubrirlo. Lo vio fruncir la pequeña nariz y su cara tornarse ligeramente roja.

Oh, no…

Irremediablemente comenzó a llorar, totalmente frustrado por no poder deshacerse de la molesta tela. Lo entendía, a él tampoco le gustaba llevar ropa encima pero estaban en pleno invierno y si se desabrigaba entonces podría enfermar. A pesar de tener su sangre demoníaca no quería confiarse, menos teniendo tan poco tiempo de nacido. El llanto se vio acompañado de un insistente pataleo. Miró a ambos lados, Kagome no estaba cerca para amamantarlo y no creía que tuviera el pañal sucio. Tenía que calmarlo de alguna manera.

Lo tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerlo como su esposa solía hacerlo, pero nada. Se puso de pie y empezó a recorrer la estancia esperando que el movimiento lo calmara, pero los llantos iban en aumento. No iba a destaparlo por nada del mundo así que tendría que aguantarse. En una de las esquinas encontró un pequeño sonajero de madera con semillas en su interior. Se lo enseñó a su hijo y lo balanceó rápidamente esperando que el sonido captara su atención, pero sus pequeñas orejas ni siquiera le prestaron atención. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Cuando su hijo nació recordó que tanto sus amigos como los aldeanos se asomaban a su pequeño moisés para hacerle caras y el niño dejaba de llorar. Sí, eso tal vez podría funcionar.

Se sentó en el suelo abriendo las piernas, creando una improvisada cuna para su recién nacido. Lo miró con detenimiento, no podía hacerle cosquillas. Podría dañarlo, pero podría intentar algo similar. Agachó su cabeza hasta donde descansaba y berreaba su cachorro y dejó que las hebras de su cabello se encontraran con el pequeño rostro. Dejó que acariciaran su nariz y que el infante tirara de ellas. Había logrado calmarlo un poco, pero seguía mostrándose inquieto. Intentó hacer su cara más graciosa, frunciendo los labios, emitiendo sonidos y haciendo extraños ademanes con sus dedos. Pero nada.

—Bah, creo que ni la cara del idiota de Koga podría hacerte reír. Con esa cara de "is mi mijir, pirri ipistisi" —escuchó un ruido y volvió su atención a su cachorro. Se había reído—. Ahh, te gusta que hable del lobo rabioso, ¿No? —otra infantil risa se dejó escuchar— Sí, a mí también me da risa. Sobre todo con esa falda de niña y ese peinado tan estúpido, creo que su padre quería una niña y no el engendro que le tocó.

Nuevamente su hijo rio, juntando esta vez sus pequeñas manitas. Él le sonrió dejando ver uno de sus colmillos y lo alzó en el aire.

—Creo que al fin alguien entiende lo ridículo que se ve ese lobo rabioso, ¿Eh?

Escuchó un carraspeo detrás suyo y se giró en esa dirección encontrando a su mujer parada en el umbral de la puerta con el cabello mojado luego de bañarse. Kagome solo se acercó y tomó a su hijo de las manos de su marido.

—Te he dicho que dejes al pobre de Koga en paz, ya deberían ser amigos.

—No dejaba de llorar —se excusó.

—Y entonces destápalo —iba a decir algo, pero justo entonces vio a su mujer sacarle el cobertor al cachorro. Dejándolo con una ropa realmente gruesa y peluda.

—Así que por eso se quejaba tanto...

—Sí…

El bebé rio de puro gozo en los brazos de su madre mientras intentaba acurrucarse en su pecho.

—Tiene tu risa.

Ese era, desde que el niño nació, el primer cumplido que su esposo le hacía. Sonrió enternecida antes de besarlo, aún con el bebé en medio de ambos.

 **Fin**


	18. Cumpleaños

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Cumpleaños**

Kagome llevaba un par de semanas comportándose especialmente extraña. Había ido a su época dos veces en un mes. La primera por sus estúpidos exámenes y la segunda por su período de infertilidad, supuestamente. Y decía "supuestamente" porque no había percibido sangre en el aire cuando se lo dijo, además de que según sus cálculos aún faltaban un par de semanas para que la humana comenzara a tener esos dolores en el vientre. Decidió ignorar ese hecho y dejarla marchar, tal vez se le adelantó o ella comenzaba a sentir los síntomas un par de días antes. Quién sabe.

A decir verdad todo el grupo estaba comportándose de una manera, cuando menos, rara. Sango salía por largos períodos de tiempo a entrenar con Kirara, Shippo ya no lo molestaba sino que se la pasaba dibujando algo con dedicación absoluta y Miroku hacía un par de semanas que no coqueteaba con ninguna aldeana, por el contrario, solo se reunía con hombres. Lo dejaban solo a menudo y no permitían que participara en sus extrañas actividades, ni siquiera para observar. Tal vez él era el único ser cuerdo que quedaba de su grupo, tal vez todos fueran una ilusión de Naraku, tal vez… Bah, ¿Para qué pensar? Lo mejor sería dejar de pensar y aprovechar esos momentos de paz que aquellos humanos le daban, quién sabe cuándo tendría otro tiempo para sí mismo.

》》》》》》

Kagome llegó en la noche, su aroma lo despertó. No permitió que se acercara a tomar su mochila, solo tomó su mano y lo condujo a algún lugar en el bosque. Él la siguió mansamente, sin saber bien en qué momento dejó que ella le impusiera tal dominancia, en qué momento lo ató con correa y todo. Claro, eso sacando el hecho de tener el collar que ella utilizaba para corregirlo cada vez que se le antojaba.

Hablaba puras estupideces. Un poco de su familia, otro poco del colegio, de vez en cuando sacaba a flote algo que vio en alguna tienda y que le gustaría comprarse. Miró su espada de reojo, preguntándose si con su lanza de diamantes lograría comprarle todo eso que ella quería. Tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Se dejó llevar por el olor que portaba la joven. Su característico aroma de hembra mezclado con algo dulce que parecía ser leche, azúcar y otras cosas que probablemente aún no existían en su época pero que resultaban agradables para oler. Ella notó que la olfateaba y soltó una pequeña risita.

—¿Te gusta? —no dijo nada, pero sus ojos debieron haberlo delatado— Me alegro. Ven —ordenó y nuevamente la siguió.

Ya comenzaba a amanecer cuando llegaron de vuelta a la aldea. Demasiado silenciosa, tensó sus orejas, algo andaba mal. Kagome notó que dejaba de seguirla y se volteó alentándolo con una cálida sonrisa. Vio que sus labios se movían susurrando algo casi imperceptible pero que logró escuchar a la perfección gracias a sus orejas.

—3…2…1…

Iba a preguntarle por qué cuerno estaba contando, pero no tuvo tiempo cuando se vio rodeado de gente y pequeños estallidos se hicieron presentes. No entendía nada, pero Kagome se veía tan alegre y tranquila que sintió que todo estaba bien. Lo abrazó haciéndolo reaccionar lo suficiente como para estrecharla ligeramente por la cintura, tratando de protegerla.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Inuyasha —la oyó susurrar.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, perro tonto!

—Feliz cumpleaños, Inuyasha.

—Feliz cumpleaños, amigo mío.

Sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Saludándolo cada uno a su modo, ¿Qué era eso de "Feliz cumpleaños"? Seguramente alguna chorrada de la época de Kagome.

—Le preguntamos a la pulga Myoga sobre el día en que naciste hace tiempo y no pude evitar anotarlo en mi calendario —se explicó la colegiala aún en sus brazos—. Gracias Inuyasha, por nacer.

Esas palabras calaron en lo más profundo de su corazón. Entendiendo por fin que todo esto era una celebración para él. Todos los colores, el olor a carne asada, comida ninja, el olor dulzón que estaba prendido en la ropa de Kagome, todos los adornos alrededor de las cabañas eran por él. La abrazó con ahínco enterrando la nariz en su cuello, oliendo su aroma y tratando de grabar con fuego este momento en su memoria. Ella sonrió y volvió a agregar:

—Felices doscientos un años, Inuyasha.

 **Fin**

 **Espero ansiosa sus comentarios ;)**

 **¡Ojalá llegue a escribir el resto de los drabbles para antes de navidaddd!**


	19. Haciendo algo hot

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Haciendo algo "hot"**

Ese día se celebraba un festival en la aldea por las buenas cosechas de ese año. Kaede los había invitado hace un par de meses y Kagome, como toda mujer terca, le había prohibido terminantemente irse de la aldea en esas fechas para poder asistir.

—No despreciaré la invitación de la anciana Kaede y tú vienes conmigo así sea para estar sentado toda la noche —le dijo.

Iba a llevarle la contraria, pero no quería dormir fuera ni besar el suelo en lugar de su mujer por toda una semana así que no dijo nada y la complació en su estúpido capricho.

Lo que pasó a continuación nadie se lo esperaba. Era cierto que en los festivales se acostumbraba comer, beber, desvelarse y, por sobre todo, bailar. Pero la forma en que su mujer se movía era, cuando menos, extremadamente sugestiva y sensual. Lo había invitado a bailar y se había negado en rotundo, pero verla ahí, contoneando las caderas y su cintura simultáneamente era algo que lo calentaba más que el sol de verano. Los aldeanos la miraban de una forma similar a la suya, volver a marcar territorio era otra buena idea. No esperó a que la chica abriera los ojos y saliera de su trance, simplemente la tomó en volandas y se la llevó de ahí.

La tiró sin mucha delicadeza en el futón de la habitación y ella lo miró con los ojos encendidos.

—¿Por qué me traes de vuelta? ¡La fiesta no ha terminado!

—Para ti y para mí sí. Ahora duerme —ordenó.

No entendía lo que le pasaba a su marido, incluso parecía que le agradaba la idea de ir a comer gratis. ¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Miró su imponente figura parada ante ella y no pudo evitar fijarse en el bulto que comenzaba a crecer en su pantalones. Ahh, ESE era el problema.

—Oh, vamos, no me digas que te has enojado solo por cómo estaba bailando —su voz sonaba extremadamente dulce. Se acostó a su lado con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a dormir— ¡Inuyasha, contesta! —exigió.

Pasaron un par de minutos donde él solo guardó silencio. Pero ella no era la típica mujer que se callaba y se iba a dormir pensando que hizo algo mal. Ella era charlatana, pasional y una mujer muy, muy mala. Se subió arriba de su compañero mientras lo sujetaba por los hombros. Se quedó quieta hasta que él abrió los ojos y la miró ceñudo.

—Te has enojado —acomodó sus caderas para que rozaran la intimidad abultada del hanyou— porque bailaba ¿Así? —acentuó el roce ligeramente y puso el tono más aterciopelado y sensual posible mientras aplastaba sus pechos contra el tórax masculino.

Él contuvo un jadeo, lo sintió. ¿Quería hacerse el terco? Pues veremos con cuántas de estas Inuyasha Taisho soltaba al fin un mísero suspiro por la mujer arriba suyo.

—La música era muy buena. Me recordaba a mi época —comenzó a tararear débilmente la melodía mientras movía las caderas al mismo compás, de la misma manera que en la fiesta—. ¿Sabes? Una vez fui a bailar y había una canción que me gustaba mucho. Decía esto —se acercó lo suficiente para susurrarle cosas sucias al oído, cosas con las que él gruñó. Cantaba esa canción cada vez más alto mientras movía sus caderas frenéticamente, más como una estimulación que como un baile, pero a él le encantaba. Lo sabía, sus pantalones estaban ligeramente húmedos.

Finalmente la sujetó por las caderas cuando ella comenzó a moverse en zigzag, haciendo especial presión en el centro. No tenía idea de que su mujer fuera tan flexible y rápida, le encantaba verla así. La miró a los ojos con el deseo cegándolo por momentos.

—Pareces una maldita perra en celo —soltó en medio de un jadeo ahogado.

Buscó besarla, pero ella se lo impidió apartando su rostro, disminuyendo el ritmo de sus caderas para torturarlo más si era posible.

—Pues esta perra te enseñará a comportarte como un buen esposo —amenazó.

Por una vez en su vida deseaba ser castigado por esa perra, por su compañera. Si todos los castigos involucraban aparearse entonces estaba seguro de que se metería en problemas más a menudo solo para ser corregido.

 **Fin**


	20. Malentendidos

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Malentendidos**

Gruñó por enésima vez sin obtener respuesta alguna. Se removió incómodo en la cama futurista de la colegiala y volvió a gruñir totalmente frustrado. Odiaba ser ignorado, odiaba meter la pata y que no le dijeran qué fue lo que hizo mal, ¡Odiaba que ella no le hablara! Era cierto que su incesante parloteo a veces le daba dolor de cabeza, pero cuando ella no le hablaba era, por lo general, una mala señal. Como en este caso, claramente.

Kagome llevaba casi una hora y media ignorándolo. Y no tenía ni idea de por qué. Alzarle la voz no había funcionado, insultarla no había funcionado -de hecho parecía haberle agregado tiempo extra a su castigo-, empujarla tampoco… Ni siquiera hablarle del hambre que tenía lograba captar su atención. La chica parecía decidida a ignorarlo y él estaba decidido a seguirla como a su sombra hasta que le dijera de una vez por todas lo que le había molestado.

Ella pareció querer hablarle en un momento porque miró sobre su hombro, abrió ligeramente los labios para hablar, pero aparentemente recordó algo porque frunció el ceño y volvió a centrarse en su extraño libro. Estaba harto de esta situación, de ser ignorado. Ya había tenido suficiente tiempo para pensar y, a decir verdad, ¡No encontraba el motivo de su enfado! Se encaminó a la silla de la colegiala y la hizo girarse bruscamente, la miró a los ojos con toda la determinación que pudo y se preparó mentalmente para la discusión que pudiesen llegar a tener.

—¿Me quieres decir qué mierda te pasa para andar con ese humor? —la vio suspirar e intentar girarse nuevamente hacia su escritorio, dispuesta a ignorarlo— ¡Te estoy hablando! —nada— ¡Deja de ignorarme, maldita perra!

Apretó un botón al azar, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y, sin embargo, pareció dar justo en el clavo. Kagome lo miró, esta vez sin simular que miraba el aire, con furia en los ojos y cerró el libro con un sonoro golpe.

—¡Y tú deja de insultarme! —él no supo qué decirle ¿Insultarla?— ¡¿Cómo esperas que no te ignore si me llamas así, estúpido cabeza de…?!

Sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas y podía notar en sus ojos, además de furia y rabia hacia él, cierto tinte de desilusión. ¿Por qué?

—Me llamas con esa palabra tan fea como si fuera que coqueteo con cuanto chico se me cruce o hiciera ciertas "cosas" —enfatizó— con varias personas en poco tiempo.

Algo hizo "click" en su cabeza. Aparentemente ella hablaba de una palabra en específico que, a su parecer, no tenía nada que lo calificara como insulto. Inclusive podría llamarse halago, dependiendo del contexto. La mujer frente a él estaba alterada, al borde de las lágrimas malinterpretando la forma en que la había llamado por la tarde cuando salieron a comprar comida ninja.

—Yo no… no soy… —su voz comenzó a quebrarse, sintiéndose desvalorizada— una perra.

Él la abrazó intentando callarla por un momento. Aún con el pequeño cuerpo sentado en la extraña silla, ella hundió la cabeza en el pecho masculino dejando que las lágrimas de la impotencia recorrieran su rostro y mancharan las ropas del hanyou.

—Ka… Kagome —llamó—, no es como tú piensas. Perra no es una "mala palabra", yo no te he insultado en ningún momento —a decir verdad inclusive cuando la llamaba tonta lo decía con cierto cariño—. Perra es… como decir mujer —ella pareció calmarse—. Es una costumbre de mi raza.

Kagome alzó su rostro secándose las lágrimas intentando procesar lo anteriormente dicho. Los ojos dorados parecían contemplarla con la esperanza de animarla.

—¿Qué creíste que te había dicho? —preguntó él, con cierta burla en su tono de voz. Intentando sonar alegre.

Ella negó con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto y volvió a hundir la cabeza en el pecho masculino. Se sintió una tonta. Todo ese tiempo creyendo que él la había tachado como una cualquiera, cuando en realidad era una forma de reconocerla como mujer, no como una niña sino como una mujer hecha y derecha. Después de todo él pertenecía a una raza canina, ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Definitivamente la próxima vez pensaría antes de generar tantos malentendidos.

 **Fin**

 **¡CHICASSSS! YA ES NOCHE BUENA OH, POR DIOSSSS**

 **Es 23 de diciembre de 2018, 23:56 (Argentina, Buenos Aires) y necesito escribir cuatro drabbles además de este, ¿Cómo hago? ¡AHHH! Espero poder llegar al drabble 24 antes de que sea navidad. ¡Deséenme suerte!**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios! :DDD**


	21. Haciendo algo dulce

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Haciendo algo dulce**

—¡Kagome, Kagome! —ella rio y él cubrió su boca esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa— ¡Señora Kagome!

—No está Suichi, debe de estar en el campo recolectando hierbas medicinales.

—Que no, ya fuimos con Taka y no la encontramos. Solo puede estar aquí. ¡Señora Kagome! —volvió a llamar con más fuerza esta vez.

Inuyasha miró hacia abajo y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Esos mocosos no dejaban a su esposa en paz, él también quería tener un tiempo con ella para jugar… Claro, "jugar".

Kagome mordió traviesamente la mano que cubría su boca y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—¡Aquí est…! —pero la mano volvió a posicionarse en sus labios con algo más de fuerza. Sintió el cálido aliento de su acompañante chocar contra su oído antes de hablar.

—Shhh, ¿Quieres que nos descubran?

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos antes de relajarse en su sitio. Realmente no quería ser encontrada, inclusive era divertido. Estaba jugando a las escondidas con los niños de la aldea e iba a esconderse entre uno de los árboles del bosque cuando fue interceptada por su captor. Aparentemente estaba de paso pero al verla no lo pensó dos veces antes de atraparla por la cintura y subirla a la copa de los árboles para poder estar un tiempo a solas. Los niños no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar y ahora debían estarse muy quietecitos si no querían ser encontrados. Claro que Inuyasha no conocía el significado de la palabra "quieto".

Sus manos se movían inquietas a través de su cuerpo. Delineando su cintura, presionando su ingle abultada contra su trasero, apretando uno de sus pechos mientras mordía su cuello y tapaba su boca para que ningún ruidito indecente se escapara de sus labios. Era cierto que llevaban un tiempo sin tener un encuentro íntimo, ¡Pero había sido apenas una semana! Y sin embargo su marido se encontraba tan ansioso como en su noche de bodas, ansiando tocar eso que tuvo lejos por tres tortuosos años.

El chupeteo en su cuello resultaba un sonido tremendamente excitante, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de gemir queriendo soltar el aire a la fuerza y tomarlo en grandes bocanadas. Queriendo demostrar lo excitada que estaba. La mordió con fuerza, haciéndole saber lo necesitado que estaba.

—Ya no aguanto más.

Ella solo asintió, dándole la razón y deseando unirse a él lo antes posible. La tomó en volandas y se la llevó lejos sin importarle si era obvio o no. Lo lamentaba por los niños, pero cuando la necesidad llamaba no había nada que hacer… menos cuando se trataba de un hanyou con las hormonas alborotadas.

 **Fin**

 **Esperen, debía ser algo dulce y no "hot". Pero hay cierto toque de dulzura, ¿No? Díganme que sí por favor porque no quiero saber que no cumplí con la consigna ;-;**

 **En realidad la idea era otra y bueno, esto se escribió solo. Yo solo dejaba que mis dedos hicieran magia (?**

 **24 de diciembre de 2018, 00:34 (Argentina, Buenos Aires). Mañana en la mañana haré más, pero por ahora a dormir ;)**


	22. Seducir

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Seducir**

Miraba el suelo de la cabaña intentando concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no fuera el sugerente aroma de su compañera. La miró por el rabillo del ojo comprobando que tenía sus lagunas chocolates clavadas en él, esperando que dijera algo, que hiciera algo.

El único motivo por el que estaba en la casa era porque era la hora de almorzar y el tonto de Miroku salió corriendo junto a su mujer e hijos para pasar tiempo junto a ellos. Miró el ligeramente abultado vientre de Kagome, recordándose que dentro de poco tendrían familia. Nuevamente una oleada de ese olor tan característico en su mujer lo golpeó, gruñó por lo bajo y enterró las garras en el suelo de la cabaña intentando contenerse. Kagome estaba en el cuarto mes de embarazo. Los primeros tres estuvo con náuseas matutinas y antojos extraños, pero poco a poco habían comenzado a disminuir. Sin embargo, el cuarto mes de gestación se caracterizaba por ser el más… caliente.

—Inuyasha… —llamó dulcemente y él plegó las orejas intentando ignorarla— Inuyasha, ven —insistió.

Él podía ser realmente terco cuando se lo proponía. Llevaba varias semanas intentando que le tocase aunque sea un solo cabello, pero nunca lograba captar su atención. Solo le decía que no quería dañar al bebé y salía huyendo. Ella suspiró, si tan solo supiera lo bien que hacía el sexo durante el embarazo. Contoneaba sus caderas al caminar, le mandaba sugerentes miradas e inclusive buscaba masajearlo "ahí", pero nada parecía funcionar. Bueno, ya saben, "Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña".

Aprovechó que estaba ignorándola y simulo ir a buscar algo para terminar de cocinar, pero en su lugar se sentó en el regazo de su marido y lo obligó a mirarla.

—Ka… Kagome… ¿Qué haces?

No contestó y tomó su mano para dirigirla a su pecho. Haciéndole sentir el caliente y duro pezón inflamado a causa de la futura lactancia. Lo vio sonrojarse y sonrió ligeramente antes de besarlo.

—Hazme el amor, Inuyasha —musitó en medio del beso—. Por favor.

Sintió las caderas femeninas contonearse contra su intimidad buscando despertarlo. Y la pequeña lengua acariciar su boca de manera ruda y demandante. Kagome no era así, no era así de brusca sino tierna y lenta. Pero estaba necesitada, muy necesitada.

Iba a apartarla con la poca cordura que le quedaba, pero la sintió tocar sus orejas. Apretando y tirando de ellas para que él respondiera de la manera en que ella lo necesitaba. Mordió su labio inferior para demostrarle que le dolió lo que hizo, pero eso pareció encenderla más porque soltó un gemido bajo. Mierda.

Desató con la mayor rapidez y agilidad posible los hakamas de ambos sin que él se diera cuenta y rozó sus intimidades. Él jadeó.

—Por favor —suplicó—, te necesito.

Verla ahí, sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con los pechos turgentes y esa diminuta barriga que comenzaba a formarse, con los ojos brillosos a punto de llorar de la desesperación por ser tomada. Se veía tremendamente sexy. Tomó sus caderas y la hizo recostarse mientras iniciaba un nuevo beso, marcando él la dominancia.

Le abrió las piernas y se posicionó entre ellas mientras la miraba a los ojos.

A la mierda la abstinencia.

A la mierda no cogerse a su mujer.

A la mierda respetar el tiempo de embarazo. Si él bien sabía que el tonto de Miroku le había hecho todo el abecedario a Sango durante sus dos embarazos.

Además, su mujer podía ser tremendamente seductora cuando se lo proponía.

 **Fin**

 **¡Bien! Este sería del día 22. ¡Faltan dos más! :o**


	23. Paternidad

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Paternidad**

Estaban sentados en medio de las raíces del árbol sagrado. Él con la espalda apoyada en el tronco mientras abrazaba a Kagome por detrás. A su vez ella mantenía el bulto entre sus brazos agarrado con fuerza. Hace poco había terminado de alimentarla, siendo observada de manera curiosa por su marido. La pequeña en sus brazos se había quedado dormida en medio de la lactancia, manchando su ropa con saliva y la leche restante.

—¿Está respirando? —preguntó la voz masculina desde atrás. Sonrió.

—Sí, Inuyasha, solo está durmiendo —respondió en un susurro.

—Pero no se mueve.

—Hace poco que nació, no se moverá mucho hasta dentro de unos meses.

Hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios. No estaba seguro de eso. Nunca le preguntó a su madre si él había sido tan tranquilo cuando era un cachorro, tampoco es que le interesara en ese tiempo. Pero le parecía que la pequeña debería de mostrarse más inquieta, llorar más como los demás cachorros humanos o buscar atención constantemente. Pero no, ella solo comía y dormía. Kagome siempre estaba ahí para alimentarla así que ni siquiera la dejaba llorar antes de meterle el pezón en la boca y callarla. Era una madre atenta. Sonrió ligeramente y estrechó a su mujer por la cintura teniendo cuidado de no molestar a la criatura en sus brazos. La vio cabecear en un par de ocasiones y reafirmar el agarre de sus brazos en cuanto volvía en sí.

—¿Quieres que la cargue para que puedas dormir?

Kagome no contestó. Simplemente se volteó y depositó el peso en sus brazos mientras se acurrucaba en el regazo de él para poder dormirse. A pesar de no ser tan revoltosa como otros bebés ser madre era bastante agotador y cada oportunidad para dormir era como tener oro en sus manos.

—Es pequeña —musitó.

—Mmm…

Miró hacia abajo comprobando que Kagome comenzaba a acompasar su respiración, se estaba quedando dormida.

Con su dedo índice corrió ligeramente la pequeña manta para poder observar el rostro de su hija. Tenía el cabello del mismo color que su madre e intensos ojos dorados -que gracias a Dios seguían cerrados-, sus orejitas tardarían unos días en despegarse de su pequeña cabecita. Tal vez por eso no lloraba tanto, tal vez aún no oía el bullicio de la gente. Dirigió una de sus garras a la pequeñita manita que lo apretó aún en sueños mientras se revolvía ligeramente.

Rio bajo, de forma varonil y suficiente, como un padre orgulloso que acaba de descubrir algo.

—Eres perfecta.

 **Fin**

 **No me gustó mucho este drabble. Tenía otra idea en mente pero me salió esto. ¿Les gustó?**


	24. Fetiche

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Fetiches**

Kagome miraba sonrojada a Inuyasha, ¿Cómo preguntarle aquello? ¿Cómo abordar ese tema? Jugaba con sus dedos y se mordía el labio inferior denotando nerviosismo. No entendía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa de repente, llevaban exactamente un año casados y hablar de esto no debería de darle vergüenza, sin embargo se sentía apenada de todas formas.

Quería darle un regalo especial a su marido por ser su primer aniversario. Algo que no fuera una funda nueva para su espada, ni algún accesorio que le recordara a ella. Quería que fuera algo que lo emocionase, que disfrutaran los dos y que quedara entre ellos. Sí, iba a cumplirle una de sus fantasías, ¿Pero cuál? ¿Cuál sería esa fantasía escondida que no le había cumplido hasta ahora?

Revisó su lista mentalmente una vez más. Misionero, listo. Sesenta y nueve, listo. En la cocina, listo. En las aguas termales, listo. Perrito, listo. En el bosque, listo. Mariposa, listo…

La lista seguía un tanto más, sonrojándose cada vez que recordaba esos fogosos encuentros. Una vez más se preguntaba, ¿Cómo decirle a Inuyasha que le confesara su más deseado fetiche?

Su compañera había estado extraña desde hace una semana, más o menos. Creyó que eran los nervios por su aniversario, por creer que lo olvidaría. Sin embargo, cuando le entregó aquel delicado collar de oro con incrustaciones de su lanza de diamantes ella casi no le prestó atención. Se emocionó y se lo colocó al instante, pero parecía más nerviosa que antes. Finalmente la había llevado a la cabaña a la fuerza esperando que le dijera lo que le pasaba. Jugaba con sus manos, abría los labios para hablar y los volvía a cerrar mientras parecía buscar las palabras para decirlo.

—Kagome, dime de una maldita vez qué tienes.

Inuyasha no había sido delicado en lo absoluto, pero si seguía sin responder él alzaría más la voz, la pondría más nerviosa, arruinaría el momento y ya no tendría ganas de complacerlo por esa noche. Así que respiró hondo, lo miró a los ojos y trató de sonar lo más calmada posible antes de hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu fetiche? —soltó.

—¿Qué cual es mi ceviche?

Kagome tuvo ganas de mandarlo al suelo. Le había costado horrores decirle eso y encima se veía en la necesidad de aclarárselo con palabras más "crudas".

—Que cuál es tu fantasía sexual —aclaró, pero él parecía no entender—. Ya sabes, si alguna vez tuviste ganas de hacer el amor en cierto lugar… o con tal pose —enrojecía a cada momento imaginándose lo que el hanyou podría llegar a decirle.

Lo vio levantarse sin responder y pasar de largo por su lado internándose en su habitación dispuesto a dormir. Se sintió una tonta. Inuyasha no solía hablar de su intimidad y en esa época no podía siquiera pronunciarse la palabra "sexo" sin ser tachada de impura. Había creado incomodidad en el ambiente y entre ellos, probablemente ahora no la tocaría hasta olvidarse de esto.

Escuchó ruidos detrás suyo y se giró encontrándose con su esposo, quien la miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¿Inuyasha? —llamó— ¿Qué tienes ahí? —enfatizó señalando lo que parecía esconder detrás suyo.

Él le extendió lo que tenía en sus manos admirando el gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de su esposa.

—¿D-de… De dónde lo sacaste?

—Eso no importa. Quiero que te lo pongas.

Ella asintió y se fue a cambiar al cuarto por inercia. De todas las fantasías posibles jamás creyó que a Inuyasha le gustara el de colegiala.

 **Fin**

 **¡Cumplí mi metaaaa! Al fin estoy al día.**

 **Fecha y hora de actualización:**

 **24 de diciembre de 2018**

 **21:36 Argentina, Buenos Aires.**

 **Comenten que extraño saber sus opiniones, ¡Un besote! c:**


	25. La charla

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **"La charla"**

Miró una vez más el extraño libro aprovechando que la colegiala había bajado a tomar un vaso de agua. No entendía aquel dibujo, mostraba las partes íntimas de una mujer aunque… ¿Por dentro? Una mujer no se vería así, ¿O sí?

—¡¿Me quieres decir qué diablos es lo que te enseñan en esa escuela?! —gritó apenas vio que la joven entraba en la habitación. Ella lo miró incrédula.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De esto! —acusó señalando el dibujo de las partes íntimas de un hombre o al menos eso creía, se parecían mucho a las suyas— ¡Esto es horrible!

Kagome se rio mientras cubría su boca ligeramente, el pobre lucía realmente espantado al ver la imagen interna del aparato reproductor femenino.

—No es tan malo, Inuyasha. Es solo la forma en que se hacen los bebés —él arqueó una ceja, se lo notaba bastante confundido—. ¿No me digas —indagó— que no sabes cómo se hacen los bebés?

Inuyasha no respondió y ella lo interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa. ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo es que se reproducían en el Sengoku si ni siquiera sabían para qué servía cada cosa? Fijó su mirada en los ojos dorados. Tal vez explicarle un poco serviría para repasar para su examen de biología y genética que tendría en dos días. Se sentó en la cama y él la imitó sentándose en el suelo frente a ella, parecía querer decirle algo.

—¿Quieres que te explique?

—Keh, yo no necesito…

—El hombre debe entrar en la mujer —lo cortó, sabiendo de antemano que él se haría el desinteresado a pesar de morirse de la curiosidad. Las orejas se movieron a los costados denotando que no había entendido a lo que se refería—. Bueno, verás… Cuando un hombre y una mujer se… aman —se sentía como si le explicase a un niño de cinco años por qué los perros saltaban uno encima de otro— suceden cosas. El amor que sienten se vuelve deseo y se excitan. Cuando el… miembro —le daba vergüenza decir "pene" frente a un hombre, era una estúpida— se pone duro puede introducirse en la mujer. Si es virgen entonces ella sangrará…

—¿Y yo sangraré? —preguntó sonrojado. Le dio ternura esa pregunta, había dejado en evidencia que nunca antes estuvo con Kikyo o con alguna otra mujer.

—No… —respondió— A ti solo te arderá un poco. Las mujeres tenemos una pequeña tela llamada "himen" que demuestra nuestra virginidad y sangra cuando se rompe. En los hombres es parecido pero solo arde.

—No entiendo cómo esto —dijo apuntando al dibujo del hombre— y esto —apuntó a la mujer— pueden crear vida si lo que me acabas de contar ya lo he visto cientos de veces en el bosque y nunca pasa nada.

—Porque es necesario que el hombre libere su "esencia" dentro de la mujer y que ella esté ovulando para que se produzca un embarazo, Inuyasha. En realidad es todo más complicado, pero no creo que te interese entrar en detalles —no recordaba mucho de su libro, solo lo básico, así que ni aunque quisiera podría explicarle tan extenso tema al terco hanyou. Aún le faltaba memorizar las etapas del embarazo y los ciclos de la mujer.

Lo vio mirar el libro con recelo un par de minutos, prestando especial atención al aparato femenino. La miraba de soslayo de a ratos y volvía a centrarse en el dibujo. De repente, como si nada le importara, tiró el libro por la ventana de su habitación y la miró con determinación en sus ojos.

—Enséñame.

Estaba segura de que no se refería a lo teórico… sino a la práctica.

 **Fin**

 **¡Holaaa! Ahora actualizaré diariamente (espero que así sea). ¿Qué les trajo papá noel? A mí me trajo dos esmaltes, dos labiales, una billetera y $300 :o fue una linda navidad c:**

 **¡Comenten y díganme lo que les pareció!**

 **2:25 a.m. Argentina, Buenos Aires.**

 **25 de diciembre de 2018**


	26. Ley del hielo

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Ley del hielo**

—Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, ¡Kagome! —nada— ¡Escúchame cuando te hablo!

Oh, genial, ahora tarareaba una canción para amortiguar el sonido de sus gritos.

Se sentó y miró para otro lado fingiendo desdén. Kagome había estado ignorándolo toda la tarde por culpa suya. Bueno, no sabía si era precisamente su culpa. Él simplemente fue honesto, ¿No? Su compañera le había pedido su opinión con respecto a su apariencia. Decía que se sentía muy gorda.

 _—¿Y cómo no? Si estás más gorda que Sango en su primer embarazo y eso que ella esperaba a dos —le había dicho._

¡Él y su gran bocota! ¿Cuándo aprendería? Lo sentó frente a toda la aldea y se marchó rumbo al campo para poder seguir con sus tareas, pero sabía que era para estar sola. La siguió mientras le reclamaba, pero no funcionaba así que intentó dialogar. Tampoco dio resultado. La escuchó sorberse los mocos en reiteradas veces mientras que caminaba rumbo a su destino y el olor salino de sus lágrimas le partió el corazón. Le dolía ver que Kagome llorase teniendo quince años y siendo solo su compañera de viaje. Pero verla ahora, con dieciocho, siendo su mujer y estando embarazada de su primer cachorro mientras lloraba era algo que le desgarraba el alma. Sobre todo por ser él el causante de su dolor. Sabía que ella estaría sensible, que tendría cambios de humor, que engordaría… Sabía todo eso de antemano. Bien podría haberle dicho que no estaba tan gorda o que le sentaba bien, esto último era cierto. Verla embarazada, con el vientre perfectamente redondeado sabiendo que alojaba al fruto de su amor era algo que lo llenaba de felicidad y orgullo.

—Kagome, ya en serio, háblame.

—Una vaca se compró una flor —canturreaba mientras clasificaba las pequeñas hojas.

—Oye, no me ignores así —insistió.

—Porque estaba de muy buen humor. Muy contenta se fue a pasear…

—¡Kagome!

—Con la flor prendida en el ojal.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Sí? ¿Estás contenta? —pero seguía ignorándolo— Me arrepiento por la forma en que te dije eso.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales sus orejas se resintieron por la falta de respuesta de su mujer. Sin embargo, el leve palpitar de la espalda femenina le advirtió que ella lloraba nuevamente. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó mientras la colocaba más cerca de su pecho.

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué te disculpas —hipó.

—Tonta… Claro que lo sé. Fue por lo que te dije —ella se tensó en sus brazos—. No debí habértelo dicho así, lo lamento.

—¿Sabes lo que más me dolió? —no se atrevió a responderle por lo que solo la apretó más entre sus brazos— Que realmente me siento insegura con mi apariencia. No… no sé si me pondré más gorda o si siquiera lograré ser tan delgada como antes. Mis pechos se caerán, me llenaré de estrías, arrugas… —el llanto la cortó— Creí que me apoyarías y me dirías unas palabras de aliento, pero no —se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos mientras sollozaba con más fuerza. Se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo, ¿Por qué nunca pensaba antes de actuar?— Ya no sé si te seguiré gustando o si me dejarás y te irás con otra que…

—Shhh, deja de decir tantas boberías juntas.

—Pero…

—Para mí estás hermosa y eso es todo lo que debes saber, aún si a veces digo estupideces.

 **Fin**

 **Terminé de escribir a las 23:04 (Argentina, Buenos Aires). Justo una hora antes de que termine el díaaaa, ¡Disculpen la demora! Es que hizo tanto calor que no podía tener el celular en la mano sin quemarme c:**

 **¡GRACIAS POR ESA HERMOSA OLEADA DE COMENTARIOSSSS! Gracias a LaWeaAzul y a Rinnu :D releía el capítulo que comentaron para entender lo que me decían y me moría de risa jajaja me encantó que una de ustedes se tomara la molestia de dejar dos comentarios en un mismo drabble solo para hacerme saber su reacción en determinada escena. Amo que puedan tomarse ese minutito para dejarme unas palabras de aliento antes de deslizar el dedo y seguir con el siguiente drabble, ¡Lo aprecio muchísimo!**

 **Y gracias a ti Midorikisss por dejarme un comentario tan extenso :D sobre el himen, yo también sabía eso jajaja (de hecho una compañera de mi hermana tuvo su primera vez y no sangró ni le dolió, la segunda vez que tuvo relaciones sí sangró) pero decidí ponerlo de todas formas porque a veces suele soltarse aunque sea una gotita de sangre (no necesariamente una hemorragia xd), depende de cada mujer. Me hubiera gustado explicarlo pero no podía entrar en detalles sobre eso, la ovulación, lubricación, clítoris, líquido preseminal y todo eso porque no me alcanzaban las palabras ;-; pero tomaré en cuenta tu consejo para futuros proyectos ;)**

 **¡Una vez más gracias y espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble! Hasta mañana c:**


	27. Mirarse a los ojos

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Mirarse a los ojos**

Admiró el pálido rostro a tan solo unos centímetros del suyo. Con su dedo índice movió uno de los rebeldes rizos azabaches a un lado para poder contemplar los párpados aún cerrados. Ansiaba que los abriera, ver sus profundas lagunas chocolates mirarlo con la misma devoción día tras día desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Recordaba bien ese día. Sus pupilas redondas y brillantes dejaban entrever una gran curiosidad para dar paso al asombro, rio para sus adentros al recordar que su primera impresión debió haber sido el de un muerto que le hablaba, que la amenazaba y encima osaba compararla con alguien más. Agachó las orejas y apretó el collar de cuentas contra su pecho. Si Kaede no le hubiera puesto aquel collar podría haberla dañado gravemente, podría haberla matado y su vida no sería lo que es ahora. Un pequeño ataque, un solo rasguño y podría haber alterado el curso de su vida por completo. Sin amigos, sin hogar, sin una mujer -miró a su lado-… Sin un cachorro recién nacido.

¿En qué momento se había enamorado de aquella chiquilla caprichosa y gritona? No lo sabía. Solo sabía que poco a poco había aprendido a leerla. Sus ojos siempre tan expresivos y vivos dejaban entrever cada una de sus emociones aún sin proponérselo. Oh, y cómo amaba aquello.

Amaba mirarla a los ojos mientras ella parloteaba sin parar.

Amaba mirarla a los ojos mientras se retaban con la mirada.

Amaba mirarla a los ojos mientras le hacía el amor.

Amaba mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la amaba.

Sus ojos, castaños y profundos resguardados por un par de espesas y arqueadas pestañas, eran un enigma increíblemente adictivo. Un enigma que jamás se cansaría de descifrar, un libro que jamás se cansaría de leer. Nunca podría olvidarse de la oscuridad que inundaba sus ojos cuando se ponía triste, la forma en que brillaban cuando se ilusionaba, la forma en que el dorado y el chocolate parecían fundirse mientras ahogaban los gemidos en la boca del otro. Jamás podría olvidarse de la felicidad que estos irradiaban el día que finalmente fueron padres.

Y, por sobre todo, jamás se cansaría de admirar aquellas lagunas chocolate que pertenecían a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

 **Fin**

 **¡Qué lindo me quedó esteee! Amo hablar de los ojos, es una de las cosas que mejor se me da describir porque creo que son algo asombroso c:**

 **¡Wowowowoooo! ¡Llegué a los 45 reviews! Y todo gracias a ustedes y ese minutito que le dedican a cada drabble, me dan ánimos para seguir :D y ya que esto ha dado tan buenos resultados es probable que participe en el kinktober o fictober de 2019 :o**

 **SheilaStV: En el segundo drabble estaban discutiendo porque Inuyasha se sonrojó y no quería admitirlo xD Yo también sentí que no se disculpó por lo de Kikyo, pero escribí todo tan deprisa que no me di cuenta, disculpa :c ¡Gracias por tus reviews en cada episodio! Me alegraron el día :D**

 **Nos veremos mañana y no se olviden de comentar ;D**


	28. Cabello

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Cabello**

Hundió la cabeza en aquel lugar mientras era protegida por un par de fuertes piernas. Su cabeza fue impulsada hacia abajo con fuerza y se dedicó a succionar con más ahínco. Intentando disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones y de lo erótico de la situación. La palma masculina comenzó a marcar un ritmo cada vez más rápido, aferrando sus cabellos con fuerza y jalándolos como una ruda caricia. Oía los jadeos provenientes del hombre al que "torturaba" mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su cráneo. Con una de sus manos se apoyó en el suelo de madera y con la otra se dedicó a acariciar rápidamente la porción de piel que quedaba fuera de su boca. Utilizaba toda la saliva posible para lubricar el miembro que invadía su boca mientras que con la lengua acariciaba la punta rápidamente, sobándolo y estimulándolo.

—Ka… Kagome… Más…Más… —no lograba articular una sola oración siquiera. Si ahora mismo entrara un demonio a la cabaña le importaría una mierda, siempre y cuando dejaran a su mujer seguir con aquel exquisito acto traído de su época.

Ella lo soltó y él profirió un gruñido de puro disgusto. Estaba tan cerca.

—¿Más… qué? —se hizo la desentendida. Amaba cuando se hacía la tonta.

La tomó de la nuca y la acercó hasta tenerla a muy escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—Tú sabes lo que quiero, perra.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto? —acarició lentamente la punta de su muy sensible miembro. Jadeó.

—Sí, eso es… sigue —Kagome permaneció en el lugar, por lo que la empujó nuevamente hacia abajo, colocando su boca justo frente a su hombría—. Que sigas —insistió y se empujó dentro de la pequeña boca.

Ella siguió un par de minutos más mientras se tocaba para provocarlo. Dejando una buena porción de sus pechos para que él admirase mientras alzaba las caderas para incitarlo a tomarla en aquella posición. Lo sintió hincharse y su cabeza fue empujada con más fuerza, no estaba siendo nada delicado. La despeinaba y su cabello se llenaba de nudos producto de la desesperación de él por sentirse liberado. Un líquido comenzó a llenar su boca, no lo tragó y esperó a que Inuyasha terminara de experimentar aquel orgasmo para finalmente erguirse.

Verla así, con los ojos opacados por el deseo y los labios manchados por su esencia era algo que lo excitaba mucho. Pero cuando se introdujo dos dedos en la boca y comenzó a jadear la poca cordura que tenía se fue al caño. La tomó del cabello y la empujó para que quedara debajo de su cuerpo a la vez que comenzaba a besarla con fuerza y desesperación. Ahora era el turno de ella de disfrutar.

 **Fin**

 **¡Y ya vamos por el día 28! ¡Feliz día de los inocentes! ¿Piensan jugarle alguna broma a alguien? Yo pensaba decirle a mi mamá que va a ser abuela, pero como no tengo novio ni me he visto con nadie no se lo va a creer ;-; así que nu c JAJAJAJA**

 **Dialaba: Lamentablemente así son los drabbles jajaja el reto consta de hacer drabbles con esa palabra clave (el título de cada capítulo) y debe tener un máximo de 500 palabras, por eso son así de breves jajaja aunque a veces me excedo y escribo 600 o 700, pero no importa. Normalmente mis fics tienen entre 1.500 y 4.000 palabras en cada capítulo así que no te preocupes que tengo proyectos más extensos ;)**

 **Midorikiss: Yo también me siento triste al saber que el mes termina. El mes se pasó muy rápido y disfruto mucho de este reto xD**

 **¡Gracias a Rinnu y a SheilaStV por sus hermosos comentarios en cada drabble! Espero que este haya sido del agrado de todas y nos veremos mañana ;)**

 **¡No se olviden de hacer una broma antes de que acabe el día! :D**


	29. Haciendo algo ridículo

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Haciendo algo ridículo**

Movió sus caderas hacia arriba a la vez que su marido la acompañaba moviendo las suyas hacia abajo. Se abrazaban fuertemente mientras miraban hacia abajo, el lugar exacto donde se unían. Ella contoneó más su cuerpo contra el masculino, él hizo lo mismo pero no pareció gustarle a la chica frente a él.

—Quédate quieto —ordenó. En estos momentos la que mandaba era ella, ya que era quien tenía experiencia en este tipo de movimientos.

No le hizo caso y descendió lo máximo que el abrazo le permitió y volvió a ascender haciendo presión con su pelvis y parte de su torso.

El resto miraba maravillado a la pareja en el centro. Eran un total de cinco parejas, pero la suya era la que más llamaba la atención debido a su coordinación y por estar más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

—¡Me la mordiste! —se quejó.

—No es mi culpa que sean redondas igual que esta cosa —contestó socarronamente, lo había hecho a propósito.

—Sí, como no. Solo concéntrate y sigue en lo tuyo.

No respondió y mordió fuertemente la pelota en su boca mientras intentaba impulsarla hacia el cuello de su compañera para que ella lo tomase.

—¡Sango y Miroku quedan fuera! —avisó un aldeano.

Todos miraron en su dirección al ver que la pareja se alejaba del centro con una Sango sonrojada y Miroku que la seguía muy de cerca.

—¡No tenía por qué hacer eso!

—Pero Sanguito, yo solo seguía el buen ejemplo de mi querido ami…

—¡Nada excusa el hecho de que me haya mordido "ahí"! —se quejó mientras intentaba localizar a sus hijos. Ese desgraciado jamás cambiaría. Por culpa de su impertinencia dejó caer la pelota y perdieron el juego.

Inuyasha miró de reojo que una pareja ligeramente más joven que ellos estaba por ganarles. Frunció el ceño y atrajo fuertemente a Kagome por las caderas mientras tomaba con su boca la pelota que yacía entre sus pechos y la colocó en la boca de su mujer. Sosteniendo ambos la pequeña esfera.

—¡Inuyasha y Kagome son los ganadores! —anunció— Pueden recoger su premio en uno de los puestos.

El público los aplaudió por su buena sincronización. Mientras que las otras tres mujeres regañaban a sus respectivas parejas por dejarlas hacer el ridículo y no obtener el tan codiciado premio.

Esa tarde hubo un festival y Kagome era la encargada de las actividades. Trajo juegos de su época como correr con un compañero amarrados del pie, darle de comer a otro lo más rápido posible -claramente Inuyasha había sido su as bajo la manga-, vestir a un aldeano con mucha ropa y ver quién lograba vestirlo más rápido, explotar una linterna de papel entre dos cuerpos y, el que más disfrutaron, mover una pelota entre dos personas sin tocarla con los brazos para que recorra una distancia desde las caderas hasta la boca de ambos. Incluso el cascarrabias de Inuyasha había disfrutado verla haciendo muecas mientras intentaba hacer que la pelota se moviera con ayuda de sus caderas.

Al principio no había querido participar diciendo que haría el ridículo, pero cuando lo amenazó con llamar a Koga para que la ayudara cambió de opinión y se inscribió en el pequeño concurso.

—¿Y… qué ganamos?

—¡Un kimono! —contestó emocionada Kagome.

—¡¿Me hiciste hacer esas estupideces solo por una prenda de ropa?! ¡Estás loca, mujer! ¡No volveré a participar en este tipo de…!

Pero ella lo ignoró, en su mente solo pasaban las posibles posiciones en que el hanyou la tomaría en cuestión de horas. Ese no era un kimono cualquiera, era **EL** kimono. Diseñado especialmente para provocar a los hombres y esperaba que diera resultado en medio demonios también.

 **Fin**

 **¡Holaaaa! Subo este drabble un poco atrasada porque estuve deprimida todo el día, pero no creo que ustedes tengan la culpa así que me obligué a sentarme y escribir. Espero que les haya gustado ;)**

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios en el drabble anterior! ¡Un besote!**


	30. Acurrucarse en la cama

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Acurrucarse en la cama**

Tanteó el lugar a su lado, pero estaba vacío. Asomó su cabeza por debajo de las mantas confirmando que se encontraba sola y suspiró creando un vaho de vapor, hacía mucho frío ese invierno.

—Veo que te levantaste —saludó Inuyasha en el umbral de la puerta mientras afianzaba el agarre de su espada en la cintura—. Volveré en la tarde.

Tenía que ir con Miroku a una aldea vecina a eliminar un par de demonios que habían estado destruyendo el lugar por diversión. La paga sería buena, era la única razón por la que iría. Sin embargo, no contaba con que su esposa tuviera planes muy diferentes.

Se levantó a toda prisa sin inmutarse ante el frío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza y sujetó fuertemente el haori de Inuyasha, impidiéndole irse.

—Ah, no, tú te quedas aquí —ordenó—. No irás a ningún lado con el clima que hay —él arqueó una ceja, entre confundido y divertido.

—Pero si solo está nevando, es lo mismo de todos los años. No va a pasarme nada, en serio Kagome, tranquila —intentó hacer que lo soltara, pero ella mantenía la tela entre sus dedos.

—Por favor —suplicó.

—Tengo que irme… Necesitamos arroz y Miroku debe comprarle ropa a sus hijos —acarició el rostro de su mujer— y yo también deberé hacerlo pronto —agregó al mirar hacia abajo, encontrándose con el aún plano vientre.

No entendía por qué, pero le urgía que se quedara con ella. Tal vez era la recién adquirida sensibilidad o el frío, pero en serio quería que se quedara. De ser necesario tomaría su arco y lo acompañaría, no quería estar sola.

—Pero…

—Anda Kagome, ve a dormir. Cuando despiertes ya estaré en casa —la alentó.

La cargó hasta dejarla en el futón y la arropó. Trataría de terminar el trabajo lo antes posible. Iba a levantarse pero ella volvió a apresarlo entre sus brazos, claramente asustada, y lo miró a los ojos con la angustia reflejada en ellos.

—¿No puedes ir mañana?

—No…

—Por favor Inuyasha, quédate solo por hoy —iba a negarse en rotundo, pero ella siguió hablando—. El frío me angustia, me siento sola… Si quieres me visto y te acompaño, pero no me dejes aquí.

Suspiró derrotado en cuanto supo que si no accedía ella lloraría. Se metió en el futón y la abrazó a la vez que ella emitía una risita, feliz de lograr su cometido.

—Bien, bien. Me quedo. ¿Qué es lo que esperas que hagamos ahora? —Kagome no contestó, solo se acercó más a él y hundió la cabeza en su pecho mientras inhalaba su aroma. Eso la calmaba.

—¿Qué dices… si nos acurrucamos?

—Tus ideas siempre tienen que ver con la cama —rio. A su mujer le encantaba dormir, en especial desde hace un par de semanas.

—Lo mejor siempre pasa en la cama —respondió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y guiaba una de las manos de su marido a su estómago.

La abrazó con más fuerza brindándole su calor y sonrió. Admiró el rostro de su esposa que miraba fijamente el lugar donde tenía posada su mano, ansiosa por conocer a esa criaturita que crecía en su interior. Por alguna razón la veía más hermosa que nunca. Sus ojos brillantes y expresivos, su blanca y tersa piel, su cabello rebelde… Su sonrisa resplandeciente. El saber que Kagome estaba embarazada la hacía verse hermosa aún si su vientre no se notaba. Finalmente le dio un casto beso y se preparó para dormir.

—Te amo, Kagome.

Últimamente esas palabras salían con mayor facilidad de su boca.

 **Fin**

 **¡Holaaaa! Este es el anteúltimo drabble. El reto se pasó volando ;-;**

 **SheilaStV: De nada, no podía dejar a una lectora con la duda ;) jajaja ¿Ya quieres meterme en otro reto en febrero? ¡Adelante!**

 **¿Cuál es la posición que no entendiste?**

 **Amo escribir cosas en doble sentido jajaja por esa razón el drabble empezó así. Sep, estuve triste todo el día… ¡Pero estos comentarios fueron la mejor medicina y me siento mucho mejor! ;D**

 **Todas se deprimirán JAJAJAJA**

 **Creo que no me olvidé de contestar ningún otro comentario :o**

 **Ahoraaaa, ¿Actualizaciones? Bueno, ahora mismo me pondré a escribir el capítulo 18 de "¡Otra vez!" (para la que no sepa, en ese fic Kagome viaja 550 años en el pasado y tiene que rehacer toda la historia). Luego de terminar este reto entraré en otro que dura todo el año, en enero tengo que poner tres drabbles así que mi perfil se mantendrá activo. En el drabble de mañana dejaré mis redes sociales para que puedan contactarme si quieren ¡Besitosss!**


	31. Playa

**ºSUMMARY** **: La navidad ha llegado y con ella un gran regalo para los amantes del InuxKag. Una serie de 30 drabbles no co-relacionados donde veremos a Inuyasha consolando a una Kagome "indispuesta", roces indecentes, una Kagome celosa, peleas, los problemas que conlleva ser padres ¡Y más! Durante todo el mes de diciembre ¡Feliz navidrabble, lectores míos!**

 **ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el Fanfic y su trama son de mi propiedad. No se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Playa**

Esa tarde hizo mucho calor, nadie tenía ganas de hacer nada. Ni siquiera los más jóvenes que estaban encargados de arar el campo. Por esa razón Kaede no la había mandado a llamar, no había tenido que ir a recolectar plantas para ella o ayudarla a vendar a algún aldeano. Esa tarde se dedicó a practicar su puntería, mejorando su precisión y rapidez. Pero al terminar había sudado demasiado y no quería irse a dormir así, la ponía irritable. Fue a su cabaña a buscar una yukata, una tela vieja con la que secarse y un pequeño pote de ungüento de flores, lo más parecido al shampoo que podría obtener en esa época.

Caminó rumbo a la cascada justo cuando la noche caía y se dedicó a fregarse lentamente mientras dejaba que la presión del agua deshiciera los nudos de su cabello y relajara sus adoloridos músculos. Intentó tantear el pote de flores, pero no lo encontró donde lo había dejado. Abrió sus ojos, que hasta ese momento habían permanecido cerrados, e intentó localizarlo. Pero una mano le cubrió los ojos y la apegó a su pecho, quiso gritar en cuanto sintió una húmeda pero cálida lengua recorrer su cuello. En el lugar exacto donde descansaba la marca que la identificaba como mujer de Inuyasha.

—Cállate, perra.

Una risa se dejó escuchar y todos los vellos de su nuca se erizaron al reconocerla. Alzó su rodilla para pegarle en las partes nobles al muy desgraciado, pero él logró sujetarla a tiempo para impedir el doloroso ataque.

—No creo que quieras hacer eso, pequeña —sacó la mano que cubría sus ojos y le permitió admirarlo a la vez que se perdía en esa mirada que ahora mismo destilaba rabia hacia él.

—¡Tonto! ¡Yo creí… creí que…! —no se aguantó y lo golpeó repetidas veces en el pecho a pesar de no causarle un daño real. ¡Y ella que creyó que estaba por ser violada!

La abrazó cariñosamente mientras la calmaba. Su broma le había costado un poco caro a su compañera. Pero pronto la recompensaría. Comenzó acariciando su cuello con los labios mientras que con sus manos descendía por su cintura, esperando alcanzar su intimidad. Kagome pataleaba bajo el agua dejando ir pequeños suspiros. En esos breves instantes había podido comprobar tres cosas.

La primera, que su esposo estaba desnudo.

La segunda, además de eso excitado.

Y la tercera, pero no menos importante…

—¿Eres… humano? —preguntó al tener un oscuro mechón entre sus dedos, su vista no podría engañarla.

Inuyasha no contestó, en cambio se posicionó entre sus piernas y la sostuvo para que sus intimidades quedaran a la misma altura. Kagome se mordió el labio inferior al sentir la punta caliente tocar su húmeda entrada y mordió fuertemente el hombro de Inuyasha al sentir que comenzaba a invadirla.

—I… Inuya… ah… —las embestidas, aunque lentas, eran profundas y no le dejaban tomar aire con normalidad. Lo sintió tocarla justo donde ella lo necesitaba, bueno, casi— más… más… Inuyasha, más aba… abaj…

Se apresuró a cubrirle la boca mientras empujaba más profundo dentro de ella y se perdía en sus propias sensaciones.

—Shh, no arruines el momento —la calló. Él ya sabía lo que ella quería, pero tampoco la dejaría pronunciar la palabra mágica. No quería ahogarse en este momento, no mientras la poseía.

Kagome se aferró fuertemente al hombre frente a ella y lo besó con frenesí en cuanto sintió que, finalmente, "dio en el clavo".

Desde hace un par de meses Inuyasha y ella buscaban una familia sin tener éxito. Pero esperaba que ahora que él era un humano en toda regla, su deseo se cumpliera.

 **Fin**

 **¡Este ha sido el FINAL! Oh, sí, esa palabra duele, señores ;-;**

 **Lo ambienté en la cascada a pesar de que la palabra decía "playa" porque no pensaba poner a Inuyasha en una playa moderna y me parece que lo más similar a eso es la cascada que aparece en el tercer capítulo del anime. Espero que sepan entender ;)**

 **Finalmente el mes ha terminado, el año también y con él damos por finalizado este bello y extenso reto. Me alegra haberlo completado y no saltearme ninguna palabra. Nos veremos en el reto anual, el fictober (posiblemente, tal vez lo cambie por el kinktober, nadie sabe ;D ) y futuros proyectos. Probablemente sean los últimos ya que deberé dedicarme a la universidad, pero espero poder aparecerme con uno que otro one shot/drabble :o**

 **¡Agradezco sus reviews durante esta laaarga trayectoria! Espero que ha pesar de haber finalizado siga recibiendo notificaciones por futuros lectores. Y si hay alguno que no dejó reviews en un drabble en específico entonces al menos dejen una crítica general. No sean lectores fantasma, eso déjenlo para Halloween ;-;**

 **SI QUIEREN CONTACTARME** **: Aquí les dejo algunas de mis redes sociales.**

 **Wattpad: AimeTsukinami**

 **Facebook: Luz Gonzalez**

 **WhatsApp: 1123448661/+5491123448661**

 **Les dejaría mi Tumblr, peeero allí publico cosas no aptas para menores de 18 años así que pueden mandarme mensaje privado si desean que se los pase a pesar de eso. También deben dejarme un comentario en este drabble diciéndome su nombre de Facebook para que los acepte y no los elimine xD**

 **Recuerden que aún tienen otras 17 historias mías para leer si es que les gusta como escribo ;)**

 **Por último:**

 **Voten** **, si les gustan mis historias.**

 **Comenten** **, para hacerme saber cómo he hecho mi trabajo.**

 **Síganme** **, para saber más sobre mi vida y proyectos.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima y feliz año nuevo! c:**

 **31.12.18**

 **23:47 (Argentina, Buenos Aires)**


End file.
